Summer Weddings And Teenage Hormones
by Failte
Summary: As friends and family gather for a summer wedding, couples come together and hormones run amuck. Major HBP spoilers. Various couples.
1. Arrivals

Hello,

Well, this is my second HP story, my first chapter one. There are definite HBP spoilers, so consider yourself warned. I know that since the publication of HBP there have been plenty of fanfics written that take place around the wedding, but I couldn't help myself.

I listed this story under Harry/Ginny, but there will also be some Ron/Hermione, Tonks/Lupin, and, of course, Bill/Fleur.

I hope you enjoy it!

Failte

* * *

Ginny sat on a chair in the corner of the cramped room once occupied by the twins. She crossed her ankles and smoothed her hands over the shiny, golden material of her dress. It was a very lovely dress, even though she was loathe to admit that Fleur had such beautiful taste. It was a fitted, strapless gown the color of antiqued gold with a long full skirt and a matching robe of gold with silver thread shimmering through it. When she preceded Fleur down the aisle, she would be carrying a bouquet of silver and gold flowers. 

Fleur's mother had done her hair, pulling the curtain of titian hair back into a loose French braid woven with strands of gold and silver beads, allowing a few tendrils to fall and frame her face in soft curls. And the color of the dress brought golden highlights out in her hair that she never knew were there. Fleur and Gabrielle had helped her with a makeup spell that left her with softened and enlarged eyes and lips stained a spiced color. All in all, Ginny had to admit she felt pretty good about how she looked. And somewhere, deep inside of her, she hoped someone else would notice.

She knew it was petty and selfish, but Ginny hoped Harry would notice. Well, of course he would notice. The time they had spent together in the last term had been amazing, it had been everything she hoped it would. And she understood, completely, why he had ended it as well. It wasn't because he didn't care for her, it wasn't because she had upset him. He had done it to protect her, not that that took the sting out of it. When he had explained that they couldn't be together, she nodded and told him she understood. Ginny knew that the last thing he needed was a girl clinging to him, begging him to stay. That was something Lavender or Pavarti would do, not her. No, she had understood what happened and, as hard as it had been, she let him go. No matter what happened, Ginny wanted the last image he had of her to be one of a strong, caring woman, not a crying, clinging one. Hopefully, that would be enough to bring him back to her.

"Oh, Ginny, really, get up, get up, you're going to wrinkle your beautiful dress," Molly chided, hurrying into the room to help.

The twins' old room had been relegated to dressing room for Fleur and her bridesmaids. The two beds had been shrunken and stowed in the closet while a dresser was turned into a vanity and their small mirror enlarged and hung on the far wall. At the moment, Fleur was standing in the middle of the room in her elaborately beautiful gown of shimmering white. She was trying to stay composed, but as the moment of her wedding drew nearer, the girl's hands shook and more than one tear escaped the corner of her eye. Her mother, her sister Gabrielle, her cousin Adrienne, and her best friend, Odette, were surrounding her, fussing with her hair and makeup.

"So I'm not allowed to sit all day?" Ginny grumbled as she stood.

Molly glared at her, "Don't get sassy, young lady. Fleur, here is the tiara I had told you about."

"Oh! Oh, Mrs. Weasely eet ees lovely," Fleur gasped, tears spilling from her eyes.

"_Oui_, eet certainly ees," Fleur's mother agreed. "We can attach de veil here and here. Oh, Fleur, you will look like a princess!"

"Ginny, Charlie just arrived a moment ago, why don't you go see…"

Ginny didn't hear the rest of her mother's request as she hurried from the room. It had been ages since she had seen Charlie and this was the perfect excuse to get out of the estrogen palace before she started blubbering like the others.

"Whoa, watch it, will ya."

Ginny braced herself as she ran full force into someone at the bottom of the stairs. She looked up and saw George grinning down at her, "Er, yeah, well, sorry, didn't see you."

"Is this our little Ginny?" George held her at arms length. "Oi, Fred, come 'ere."

"Wha'?" Fred mumbled around a mouthful of food.

The twins wore brand new dress robes in dark blue that brought out their eyes. It never failed to amaze Ginny when she saw them now how they had grown, matured. Their business was flourishing and they had plans to open another store in Hogsmeade. Underneath their quick witted, downright silly personas were the sharp minds of two talented businessmen. But, despite that, they were still the twins.

Fred swallowed whatever he was eating and clasped his hands to his cheek and fluttered his eyelashes, "Oh, Ginny, _da-harling _you have truly grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Who's your date for the evening?"

"Do we know him?"

"I don't…" she began, but was interrupted as they continued.

"You don't what? You don't want to tell us?"

"But Ginny, we have to know any boy our little sister has her eye on. Is it Harry?"

"Yeah, we like Harry, we were glad to hear you guys were dating."

"But he hasn't been getting fresh has he?"

"If he has, we have this new item we've been meaning to try out…"

"Enough!" Ginny interrupted, knowing they could go on like this for hours. "If you must know, I don't have a date and Harry and I…we're taking a break."

Fred raised an eyebrow, "_Taking a break_?"

"Yes and it is none of your business, so you are not to bother him when he gets here. If you do, I won't hesitate to hex you both. Understand?"

"Yes, Ginny," they both mumbled.

"Do I hear the dulcet tones of my sister threatening someone?" Charlie called from the kitchen.

Grinning, Ginny pushed past the twins and into the bright, airy kitchen. Charlie sat at the table with Bill, Arthur, Ron, and Fleur's father. A glass of what she assumed was firewhiskey was clutched in Bill's hand.

Charlie stood and hugged his little sister, dropping a kiss on her head, "You look great, Gin, life appears to be agreeing with you."

"And you," Ginny stepped back and looked at him. "Have you been eating? You're looking thin and pale. Can I get you anything? Is that another burn?"

"Geez, you sound like you're channeling Mum," Ron mumbled.

"I'm fine, Gin," Charlie assured her, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

He was as fine as anyone else these days. There was an unspoken agreement that no one would mention the impending war during this happy occasion. Of course, Dumbledore's absence was going to be glaringly obvious, but he was going to be honored in a way most befitting his memory, with happiness and loving thoughts. The name Voldemort was not going to be uttered and no one was going to mention the numerous deaths or awful destruction in which the Death Eaters were involved.

Just as no one was going to mention the changes in Bill. After he was attacked by Fenrir Greyback, Bill had been hospitalized first in the hospital wing at Hogwarts and then at St. Mungo's for three weeks. And Fleur had stayed by his side the entire time. His handsome face was scarred and once a month, at the full moon, he became tense and moody, short tempered and snapping at everyone. Ginny had also noticed the first time they went swimming in the pond that Bill's chest hair had thickened as well as the hair on his arms and legs. Considering what could have happened, they all thought Bill very lucky to have survived with such minimal damage and even luckier to have Fleur by his side. Although Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had once been skeptical about this union, Fleur showed her devotion to Bill as being complete. Molly had changed in her opinion of Fleur and welcomed her to the family with open arms while Ginny accepted her as a sister, but not exactly a friend.

The wedding was due to start in just over two hours. It was going to be a small, simple ceremony in the backyard of the Burrow. A white tent had been erected with gold and silver flowers everywhere. The garden had been degnomed that morning and the grass trimmed. A slight breeze kept it from being too warm and a handful of white clouds dotted the perfectly blue sky. For just a few hours, on this beautiful, sunny summer day, everything was going to be just fine.

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody had stopped by the evening before to set up stronger wards around the Burrow. Security was going to be tight. Several members of the Order were going to be guests at the wedding, the others unable to get away from their assignments. The Ministry had also agreed to send a few aurors to the house to patrol the grounds and they were currently outside, walking the perimeter.

Ron glanced at the clock on the wall.

"What's the matter, Ronnikins?" George asked. "Is your ikkle girlfriend late?"

His face flushing bright red, Ron scowled, "Shut it."

"I wonder what is keeping our Hermione," Fred said. "Is she bringing a date to the wedding?"

"No," Ron said, a little too loudly. "Uh, she, uh, she said she was going to meet up with Harry and there were going to come together."

Ginny felt her heart clench at the mention of Harry's name, she busied herself by putting on a kettle of water for tea.

"Ginny, dear, should you really be walking around dressed like that?" Arthur asked. "You don't want to get anything on that lovely dress."

"I'm fine, Dad, really."

Bill smiled at her, "You look nice, Gin, thanks for being in my wedding."

She smiled and gently tugged his ponytail, "I'm very happy for you Bill, I'm glad I can be a part of this."

A quick knock on the front door had Ron jumping to his feet and running down the hall.

"Ronald!" Arthur Weasley quickly stood, wand in his hand and followed his son. "Stop, you can't just open the door to anyone."

Ron paused, his hand on the doorknob, "I know."

"Ask who it is?"

"Who is it?" Ron called through the door.

On the other side, Hermione squared her shoulders and yelled back, "It's me, Hermione. And Harry."

"Ask her a question only she would know." Arthur whispered.

"Dad, with the wards and the aurors out there not just anyone could get through. It's Hermione."

"Ask her, Ron, or don't open the door."

"What am I supposed to ask her?"

"Ask her if she likes you more than as a friend," George teased as he and Fred entered the front hall.

"Or if she ever wanted to go out with you," Fred added.

Hermione turned to look at Harry. They couldn't hear what exactly was being said on the other side of the door, but they could hear a murmured discussion. Harry looked back at her, a small smile playing at his lips. It felt so good to be away from the Dursleys and back at the Burrow.

"Are you going to let us in or not?" Harry called through the door.

Some more quiet murmurs.

"Should we come back later?" He asked as Hermione giggled.

Arthur rolled his eyes and muttered, "I can't believe the three of you didn't come up with a security question."

"We didn't think to," Ron admitted.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, entering the now crowded hallway.

"Dad wants Ron to ask Hermione and Harry questions only they would know the answers to so we can be sure it's them," Charlie explained. "But Ron can't think of a question."

"Oh for Merlin's sake," she muttered, pushing past her brothers and to the door. "Hermione?"

At the sound of her name, Hermione leaned closer to the door, "Ginny?"

"Yeah. Hey, listen, what was it that Viktor Krum called you in his letters?"

Hermione blushed as Harry snickered. "Ginny, I told you that in confidence!"

"Dad won't let us let you in until we've asked a question only you would know the answer to," Ginny replied. She glanced at Ron and saw him standing beside her tense and red-faced. _And annoying Ron is just an added benefit_, she thought. "I couldn't hear you!" She called out when Hermione mumbled something.

"Ninny," Hermione said louder, embarrassed.

Harry doubled over with laughter.

"Harry."

He jumped a little out the sound of his own name. He had convinced himself that he could detach himself from his feelings, that he could see Ginny and just be friends. But now, when he heard her say his name, he wasn't so sure. "Yeah, Ginny?"

"What do the girls in my dorm think you have tattooed on your chest?"

Smiling, he responded, "A Hungarian Horntail."

Ginny's reply was drowned out by the raucous laughter of her brothers. The door was yanked open and they were welcomed into the warmth of the Burrow. Charlie and Fred grabbed their trunks and hauled them in as Arthur spoke excitedly to Harry.

Hearing the commotion, Molly appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Oh, Harry, Hermione, I'm so glad you're here." She enveloped them both in a tight hug.

Harry stepped out of her embrace and looked over his shoulder. Ginny stood to the side, watching their welcome and her mother directing her brothers where to take the trunks. For a moment, everything and everyone around them disappeared.

_She's beautiful_, he thought. He had seen her dressed up for the Yule Ball a few years earlier, but he had never seen her like this. Her bare, creamy white shoulders sprinkled liberally with freckles. Her long, graceful neck not hidden by her hair and her innocently pretty face was made up in some way that girls do. The entire picture had changed from a pretty girl to a devastatingly beautiful young woman.

"A Hungarian Horntail, huh?" Charlie asked, clapping Harry on the shoulder and interrupting his thoughts. "And to think, I always thought of you as a Norwegian Ridgeback type."

"The rumor was that he had a hippogriff tattoo," Ron said.

"It's better than everyone thinking I had a Pygmy Puff tattooed on my arse," Harry mumbled.

The twins roared with laughter.

Ron shot Harry an angry look.

"What's all this about tattoos?" Mrs. Weasely asked.

"Nothing, Mum," Ron told her. "It's a joke."

"I love your dress," Hermione told Ginny. "You look great."

"Thanks." Ginny lowered her voice so only her friend could hear her. "I am so glad you're here. Even my mother has turned into babbling airhead today. I really need a regular girl around."

Hermione giggled, "Weddings do that to some people."

"Harry, Hermione, are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "If you want something, eat now, otherwise it'll be hours before the reception."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, but I think I should go change," Hermione replied.

"Oh, Hermione, don't go changing for us," George sighed dramatically.

Fred nodded, "Yeah, we like you just the way you are."

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and ushered the girls toward the stairs, "Of course, dear, you're in Ginny's room and Harry you're in with Ron."

"Come on," Ginny lifted her skirt a bit so she wouldn't trip up the stairs. "I'll go with you."

Harry watched as the girls made their way up the stairs, his eyes glued to the thick red gold braid that trailed down Ginny's slender back. He felt his palms moisten and he wiped them on the thighs of his jeans.

"Come on, mate," Ron poked him in the side. "Let's get something to eat. This will be the last time for a while. Dad's brothers and their families will be here soon and then there's Mum's side of the family. It won't be as big a wedding as Mum had hoped for, but we have to be careful now."

Harry let Ron lead him into the kitchen, half listening as he talked about all the people who weren't invited. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear his mind. He couldn't allow Ginny to distract him, he had work to do, to concentrate on, and he couldn't drag her into it or put her in danger.


	2. A Hideout For Fugitive Weasleys

Hi all,

Somehow, Chapter 3 was posted as Chapter 2...I don't know how it happened. Sorry for any confusion it may have caused.

Failte

* * *

Ginny pulled Hermione into her room and shut the door behind them. She weaved past the cot they had moved in for Hermione to use and sat on the edge of her bed, twisting her hands.

"Oh, Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, sitting on the cot, facing her friend.

"Nothing, it…it's just an emotional day. I mean, my brother's getting married, I am so happy that he's happy and that he's doing better. I know it's hard to tell, but I'm getting used to the scars, I hardly notice them any more. And he is dealing with it all so well, he's back to his old self, well, except when the full moon comes, he gets tense and moody, I told you about that, didn't I? At first it was kind of scary, I mean, he never snapped at me before, but I know not to take it personally and he knows now that if he snaps at me I'll snap right back. I'm not afraid of Bill."

Hermione leaned back on her hands and watched as she nervously babbled. "It's Harry, isn't it?"

Ginny shrugged, "I thought I was prepared to see him again."

"This hasn't been easy for him either."

"I know. It is nice to see him again. He's looking a little worn. Did he say if the Dursleys were mean to him?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, he said they pretty much left him alone. He's, uh, he's done with them, he doesn't have to go back."

Ginny chewed on her lower lip, "I should talk to him."

"Then do it, I know he would love to talk to you."

A knock on the door prevented Ginny from responding. "Come in."

The door swung open and a pretty young witch with shoulder length brown hair, a cute upturned nose, sparkling lavender eyes, and a wide smile stepped in. "Wotcher Ginny, Hermione!"

Both girls' mouths fell open in shock.

Tonks tossed her head back and laughed as she flicked her wand almost absently, turning a book into a chair which she set between the bed and the cot. "Remus looked at me the same way when he arrived at my flat," she told them as she sat on the chair, stumbling a bit over the hem of her deep, red dress robes. "Nice dress, Ginny."

"Uh, thanks, Tonks," Ginny replied, finding her voice. "You look great."

"Thank you. I thought that I should come to this formal affair _au natural_. Well, not entirely, my eyes are really hazel, but that is so boring, isn't it? Oh, not on you Hermione, you have such lovely eyes, they have such a pretty shape. I just think lavender goes better with my complexion."

Hermione was too swept up in the moment to be offended. "I take it Professor Lupin approves?"

Tonks colored slightly, but her smile grew even more at the mention of Remus. "Yes he does. He likes my pink hair too, but this is a nice change."

"Do you ever trick him with your different appearances?"

"Nope, he always knows it's me."

Ginny couldn't help but grin as Tonks spoke animatedly about Professor Lupin. She adored the former Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher and she felt that if anyone deserved some happiness in his life, it was Remus Lupin. And if anyone could make him happy, it was the pretty, young, bubbly witch sitting in her room.

"Has Professor Lupin been talking with the werewolves again?" Hermione asked, always curious.

Tonk's expression darkened, "Yeah he is. I don't like it and after all this time he hasn't been able to convince any of them so it's time for him to stop."

"Why doesn't he?"

"Because he promised Dumbledore he would."

Hermione nodded, "Is there any word on Snape? I read the other day that there was a Death Eater's attack in Hogsmeade, was it bad?"

"We captured two Death Eaters, but about a half dozen others got away. Four wizards were injured, one seriously."

"What is the Order…"

Tonks shook her head, "Come on, Hermione, you know I can't discuss Order business with you guys."

"Is Professor Lupin here?" Ginny asked.

"Yup, he's downstairs with Harry and Ron. I thought I would come looking for you girls and chat."

"I love your makeup," Hermione said. "I have to get dressed, maybe you could help me."

Tonks grinned, "I hardly ever wear it, but I found this spell in an article in last month's 'Magic Monthly'. I was surprised it worked so well. You don't need much, but we can give it a try."

* * *

Ron took a huge bite out of the sandwich he had concocted from various ingredients he had found in the kitchen. Beside him, Harry poked at some kidney pie they had found. They sat at the kitchen table with Ron's brothers and father, Fleur's father, and Lupin.

"So, how'd ya get here?" Ron asked his best mate.

"We took the Knight Bus."

"Really? How was the trip?"

"It was fine."

"Did Hermione take the Knight Bus to your house?"

"No, her parents drove her, they were going on vacation and decided to take this side trip with her. She called it 'Happy Family Fun Time', but I think she was being sarcastic."

"When did she get there?"

"Harry," George spoke up. "In his own round-about way, our little brother here is inquiring about Hermione."

Harry smiled and set his fork down, picking up a glass of pumpkin juice, "She was fine. Rather quiet and a little nervous, I think."

"Nervous?" Ron asked. "Why?"

"Maybe she was nervous about seeing…everyone again," Harry teased. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Because he's thick-headed prat," Fred supplied.

Lupin leaned across the table and spoke to Bill in a low voice. "How are you doing?"

The groom-to-be shrugged, "I'm doing well, considering. I'm getting used to the small changes that occur with the full moon."

"You know you can contact me any time if you have any questions or worries."

Bill smiled softly, "Thanks Remus, that means a lot to me. How're you? Any news on the werewolf front?"

Lupin shook his head, "No, not yet. But I promised Dumbledore so I'll continue working on it."

"I saw the pretty brunette. Tonks?"

"Of course," Lupin replied. "That's her natural appearance. She wanted to look nice for a formal occasion."

Bill's smile grew even more, "Things okay between you guys?"

"Yeah, she's…amazing. You and I, Bill, we're two lucky men."

Bill tipped his glass in Lupin's direction, "I couldn't agree more."

Ron carried his empty plate to the sink and turned to Harry, "Come on, mate, let's go get ready."

"Watch yourself, Ronnikins!" Fred called after his brother. "You don't want to walk in on _Ninny_ when she's getting dressed!"

"Oh, Fred, really," Mr. Weasley sighed.

Ron's face burned a brilliant shade of red as he stalked up the stairs, Harry behind him chuckling.

* * *

"Hermione, you look fantastic," Ginny gasped.

Hermione had chosen to go with a muggle dress instead of dress robes. It was a pale blue with cap sleeves and a full skirt in a simple cut that flattered her petite figure. Tonks and Ginny had helped her tame her frizzy locks with various potions and pull her hair back on both sides with hair clips covered in small, pearl-like beads. Around her throat she wore a string of pearls and matching earrings she had borrowed from her mother. On her feet were heeled shoes the color of her jewelry that added an inch to her height.

"Thanks, Gin, I feel pretty. I do enjoy dressing up once in a while."

Tonks stepped back and studied the young witch, "I do believe you are going to turn a few heads today, Hermione."

"She only cares about turning one head," Ginny commented.

Hermione blushed, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

An explosion followed by a loud scream ripped through the air. Tonks instantly went into auror mode, her wand in hand. "Stay here, both of you, I'll be right back."

Ginny and Hermione hurried to the door and stood there, trying to hear what was going on. Footsteps pounded on every floor of the Burrow, voices shouted, and above it all, Fleur was sobbing hysterically.

An earsplitting whistle brought silence crashing down around them and Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed out over all other noises.

"Everyone calm down! No one was hurt! One of the twins' old exploding ink bottles was left in their room and burst, no one was injured, at least not yet. Oh, Fred and George, just you wait until I get my hands on you! Fleur, stop crying, we can fix your dress in a jiffy with a quick cleaning spell, now we have to fix your makeup again. William Weasley! Don't you dare come up here, she's fine, I promise you! Now go, all of you! Everything is fine!"

Ginny clamped a hand over her mouth to hide her giggles as she and Hermione slipped back into her room and shut the door. Less than a second later there were two pops as the twins apparated into her room.

"What are you doing in here?" She demanded.

George shrugged, "We figure we'll be safe in here until Mum cools down a bit."

"Yeah," Fred agreed. "She won't look for us in here."

Ginny rolled her eyes as they sat on her bed.

"What are exploding ink bottles?" Hermione asked.

George grinned, "One of our earliest inventions. For teachers you hate, or even classmates. They're really nice looking, fancy bottles filled with ink. But as soon as you stick your quill in it, it explodes, sending ink everywhere."

"Bloody brilliant," Fred chuckled.

"Hardly," Hermione gasped. "That could cause a lot of damage."

"It's washable ink, not permanent."

"Fred, George are you in there?" Bill called as he pounded on the door.

"Bloody hell!" The twins cried in unison as they apparated again.

Ginny wrenched the door open, "You just missed them."

Bill's face was red, causing his scars to stand out even more, "I'm going to kill them."

"You will not, you'll be sent to Azkaban."

"No, I don't think there is a wizarding jury in the entire world that would send me to prison for killing the Weasley twins."

The corner of her mouth quirked up, "True, but it would break Mum's heart and cast a shadow over your wedding day."

Bill chuckled softly as his face returned to a normal shade, "When did you become the voice of reason, short-stuff?"

"A long time ago. I had no choice, considering the family I was born in to."

Tonks appeared behind Bill, "I think Fleur has calmed down a bit. Wish I could say the same about Molly, she is going to skin the twins alive if she catches them."

"It was an accident," Ginny pointed out. "I'm sure they just forgot they left it there."

Bill looked down at his sister, an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, maybe they did. But you had to know they weren't going to let your wedding go by without at least a little, um, craziness. It wouldn't be a Weasley family occasion without it."

"Bill!" Arthur Weasley called up the stairs. "Come on down, son, your Uncle Andrew is here with his family!"

Bill winked at Ginny and waved at Hermione and Tonks, "I'll see you girls later."

"Well, since everything is safe up here, I think I am going to go find Remus. It was nice talking to you two again, we'll have to get together at the reception and make fun of what all the women are wearing." Tonks said with a smile.

Ginny giggled, "You're on." She shut the door behind the auror and was about to turn away when there was a loud, quick knock. "Geez, since when did I become so popular," she muttered.

Hermione laughed and sat back down on the cot, "Since your room became the hideout for all fugitives."

She yanked the door open and came face to face with Ron. "Gin, can I hide out in your room for a while?"

"Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing, uh, Miranda's here and she's already driving us nuts," he explained pushing his way into her room.

Harry followed behind, smiling mischievously.

"Who's Miranda?" Hermione asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"She's related to us, I think a second or third cousin twice removed or something, and she's always had a little thing for Ron," Ginny explained, grinning.

Harry sat in the chair Tonks had left, trying not to stare at Ginny. "She's about fourteen and hangs on his every word like he's some kind of god or something."

Ron sank onto the cot next to Hermione, sitting a little closer than necessary, "She's just a pain."

"Oh, I don't know, I always thought you were flattered by her attention," Ginny teased, taking her seat on her bed again.

"Shut it, Ginny," her brother grumbled, his face bright red.

"How has your summer been, Harry?" Ginny asked.

He shrugged, looking down at the tips of his shoes, "Same as always."

"That good, huh?"

Harry looked up, smiling softly, "And then some."

"You look nice," Ron whispered to Hermione.

She blushed prettily, "Thank you, so do you."

He looked down at the new dress robes the twins had bought him for the wedding. They were the same rich blue as their own, since he, the twins, and Charlie would all be standing with Bill they would all be wearing the same robes. "Thanks. I'm glad you could come, I mean, you and Harry. These family get-togethers can be so boring."

"Yeah, I know," she agreed. "A couple years ago, we had a family reunion, it was downright painful. It went on forever and I couldn't tell a lot of people where I was going to school, because then they want you to do stuff for them. I told my cousin once and she wanted me to make up a love potion so she could try and get this guy to like her."

Harry sat back in the chair and watched his friends, wondering if this was what it was going to be like when they went with him to find the horcruxes. Something had changed during the last school year, after Ron had tried dating Lavender. At first they had been uncomfortable around each other, and then, after he finally broke up with Lavender, they had become a little too close. He wished, once and for all, that the two of them would just admit their feelings for each other. Not that he wanted to worry about keeping them off each other while they were on their 'mission' as he called it. He shifted his gaze to the other bed where Ginny sat. She had pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them as she stared out the window beside her bed. The noise of family arriving and greeting each other wafted up into the open window.

His body moved on its own accord as he stood and moved to sit beside her. She looked up and smiled wanly. The soft, floral scent Harry had come to recognize as 'pure Ginny' surrounded him and made his fingers itch to touch her. Instead, he leaned against the wall on the other side of the window and looked down to see Arthur, Charlie, and Bill introducing members of their family to Fleur's family.

"Any word from Percy?" Harry asked quietly.

Ginny shook her head, "Mum made Bill send him an invitation, but we didn't hear anything back. I don't think he'll show up, but Mum is still hoping."

"Who are those people?"

"That's my Uncle Andrew and his wife, Hannah and their kids, Betsy, Simon, and Nigel. There are a few cousins over there, you know Miranda, and her brother, Matthew, and the little blonde is Lizzy, and the man over by the tree there is Uncle John and the woman is Aunt Victoria. They have three little hellions who are probably tormenting Crookshanks."

"I'm not going to remember them all," Harry admitted quietly.

"Don't worry about it. We only see them all at weddings," she lowered her voice and inclined her head toward the cot where Ron and Hermione were still talking, their heads bent close together. "But if those two keep at it, it might not be that long before you see them again."

Harry smiled, sadly.

Something about his expression made Ginny want to reach out and hug him, soothe him. But that was no longer her place.

"Ginny, dear are you in there?" Molly Weasley called through the closed door.

Ginny looked up and saw Hermione and Ron jump apart, as though they were caught doing something naughty instead of just talking quietly to each other. "Yeah, Mum!" She called back.

"Well, come along dear, we need you with the other bridesmaids and I need to find Ron."

"Yes, Mum," Ginny gave Harry one last reassuring look before standing and straightening her skirt. "And you don't have far to look, he's in here too."


	3. Only At A Weasley Wedding

Hi all!

Thank you for the great reviews, they really mean a lot to me. I am trying to get this story out as quickly as I can as I have already started working on the sequel, a story centered around Tonks and Lupin.

Thank you guys so much!

Failte

* * *

Ginny clutched her bouquet in her left hand while she fiddled with the clip that held her robe closed over her shoulders. The clip was real gold and engraved with her initials, a gift from Bill and Fleur for being in their wedding. 

"Ginny, dear, stop fidgeting," Molly chided.

Letting out a slow breath, Ginny lowered her hand and wrapped it around the other, holding her bouquet chest high. She was second in line to walk down the aisle, behind Fleur's cousin, Adrienne, and behind her were Fleur's friend, Odette, her sister Gabrielle, and finally Fleur on her father's arm. They stood in line behind the closed kitchen door. When she was sure that everything was as it should be, Molly would go out and be escorted to her seat by one of the twins. Then, at the right musical cue, the door would open and the groomsman would each escort one of the bridesmaids down the aisle, Ron with Adrienne, Fred with Ginny, George with Odette, and Charlie with Gabrielle.

Ginny shifted her weight from one foot to the other, anxious, excited, and nervous. She watched as her mother slipped out the door, music and the quiet murmur of voices drifted into the kitchen before the door snapped shut. The four bridesmaids stood in stiff silence, every so often a quiet sniffle would escape from beneath Fleur's elaborately beaded veil.

A loud swell of music was suddenly heard and the kitchen door opened. Red faced and awkward, Ron offered his arm to Adrienne and the procession started the short walk across the yard to the long white runner that served as the aisle. Fred was surprisingly well behaved as he and Ginny followed. Her gaze swept over the gathered family members. To the left were a sea of mostly redheads and to the right were rows of beautiful blondes. In the second row on Bill's side she saw Tonks sitting beside Lupin, his hand clasped in hers. Beside them were Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shaklebolt and his wife, Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall. In the front row, beside her parents and grandparents, Ginny saw Harry. He was watching her with such intensity she was sure she could feel the heat from his stare.

Bill gave the twins a warning glare before looking up the aisle, past Gabrielle and Charlie to the veiled beauty of his bride.

Ginny took her place and willed herself to not look at Harry. She caught Ron glancing back at Hermione who was standing beside Harry and bit back a smile.

Fleur and her father approached Bill who held his hand out to his bride. He gently lifted the veil and revealed her beautiful face.

In that moment, Ginny's entire opinion of Fleur changed. Any woman who could put that look of utter devotion and pure love on her brother's face couldn't be all bad. For the first time in her young life, she saw tears shinning in Bill's eyes and her heart melted a little.

Arthur's oldest brother, Ainsley, a senior researcher in the northern offices of the Ministry of Magic, specializing in cultural differences between wizards around the world, was going to perform the ceremony. He had become licensed to perform wizard marriages a few years earlier to supplement his income and because he was enough of a romantic to truly enjoy the act of bringing two souls together.

Ginny chewed on her lower lip as she watched her brother and his bride declare their love to each other and vow to stay together for all the rest of their lives. Without even thinking about it, the youngest Weasley found her eyes on Harry. He met her gaze with an equally piercing one. Her knees trembled slightly and she tried to form her mouth into a smile, but nerves kept it from happening. It took every ounce of self control and willpower for Ginny to look away, her heart thudding so hard, it echoed in her ears. She actually found herself subtly looking from side to side, afraid the other bridesmaids could hear it beating.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Ainsley announced loudly. "You may kiss your bride."

Ginny watched tearfully as Bill leaned forward and gently kissed his new wife.

The assembled crowd broke out in applause. The twins stuck their fingers in their mouths and let loose with earsplitting whistles. Molly took Arthur's handkerchief and loudly blew her nose before wiping her eyes with a corner. Music swelled as the newlyweds turned to face their families and Ainsley declared, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley!"

More whistles and catcalls were shouted out as the two hurried down the aisle. Celebratory wand sparks were showered over them as they sought refuge in the house. They were given some time to compose themselves and privately enjoy their new union before rejoining everyone for the reception.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen as well as family members were gathered for photographs. After nearly half an hour, Ginny's face ached from smiling so much and her shoes were pinching her feet terribly. She was thrilled to hear her mother clap her hands and announce that food would be served soon.

While the other bridesmaids surrounded Fleur in a flurry of tears and high pitched squealing, Ginny sneaked away to find her friends. She found Harry and Hermione talking to Mad-Eye Moody, sipping glasses of pumpkin juice.

"Oh, Gin, it was a lovely ceremony," Hermione gasped. "And you looked beautiful."

"Thanks," Ginny sighed, slipping her feet out of the offending shoes.

"Wotcher, Ginny, painful shoes?"

She turned to see Tonks and Lupin approaching, "Yeah, I don't know why we can't invent dress shoes that are comfortable."

"Here," Tonks flicked her wand and mumbled a few words. "Try them now."

Ginny slipped them back on, hesitantly, and then sighed with relief. It felt like stepping into a comfortable pair of slippers. "How did you do that?"

Tonks winked at her, "I'll show you later. It's a very important spell all witches should know."

"I would think you would want to teach the children more practical spells considering what's going on," Moody grumbled.

"And that, Alastor, is proof that men have no idea how women suffer for beauty," Tonks teased lightly.

Moody scowled, "Beauty means nothing when it comes to fighting…"

"Alastor," Lupin interrupted. "This is neither the time nor the place."

"Considering what is going on, everywhere is the time and place of constant vigilance."

"Yes, but let's not dampen the spirits on this joyous occasion. Tomorrow we can discuss it all you want."

The conversation was interrupted when a bell tinkled, signaling to everyone that the meal was about to be served. Lupin, Tonks, and Moody took their seat at a table with Kingley and his wife while Harry and Hermione found their seats with Andrew Weasley, his wife Hannah and their three children. Ron and Ginny took their places at the head table.

As soon as everyone was seated, Charlie stood and waited for silence.

"I want to thank you all for coming to the wedding of my very lucky brother, Bill, and his beautiful new wife, Fleur. I can honestly say, that in all my life, I don't think I've ever seen Bill so happy. When we think of what is going on in the world around us and how uncertain the future is, it's wonderful to see that love can still be found. I know Bill and Fleur will have several years of happiness together because they are meant to be together." He raised his glass, "Here's to Bill, Fleur, and their many, many wonderful years together!"

"Here, here," everyone chanted as they raised their glasses.

Fred and George both stood, glasses in hand.

Mrs. Weasley groaned quietly.

"On this glorious day," Fred began. "We would like to offer some words of wisdom to our dear brother and his bride…"

George continued, "…as they go together on this ride…"

"… we wish you a life full of luck…"

"…your flirting makes us want to upchuck…"

"…Bill, over the years we've played many games of Quidditch…"

"…and though you could never actually catch the golden snitch…"

"…we're surprised you could catch such a beautiful witch!"

In unison, they concluded with, "Now let's eat!"

Hermione leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Who's going to tell them that Quidditch and snitch don't actually rhyme?"

He smiled at her, "You could."

"And suffer their wrath? I don't think so."

Ginny looked over to see the two of them laughing. She wished she could join them rather than sitting between Adrienne and Odette who were speaking in rapid fire French. As though he could sense her watching him, Harry looked up at her and winked. Heat flooded her cheeks and she looked down at the plate that appeared in front of her.

* * *

Over the next hour, food was eaten and conversation plentiful. Fleur and Bill ate almost nothing, as they were both too excited to think about food and they moved from table to table to talk to everyone. Ginny excused herself as early as she could to join the table with Harry and Hermione, Ron right behind her. He took the seat between Hermione and their older (and some might say, better looking) cousin, Simon. 

With a wave of their wands, Bill and Charlie moved aside several of the tables, creating a dance floor. The small quartet who had been playing in the back of the reception, moved closer.

Ginny rested elbow on the table in front of her and placed her chin on her fist, watching as Bill and Fleur danced their first dance together as husband and wife. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Delacour stood side by side, both with handkerchiefs, sniffling while Arthur gently patted Molly's shoulder.

As the song came to an end, Bill leaned down and kissed his bride. She smiled sweetly as he lifted his head. Applause broke out again.

The next song started and Arthur and Molly and Fleur's parents joined them on the dance floor. Moments later, Kingsley and his wife as well as Tonks and Lupin joined in with other couples.

Hermione leaned toward Ginny and whispered, "Would you look at Tonks and Professor Lupin? I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if the next wedding was theirs."

Ginny nodded in agreement as Lupin smiled down at Tonks. "They can't even hide how much they're in love."

Ron rolled his eyes, "You two are making me sick."

"That's just because you have no concept of love and romance," his sister told him.

"I know plenty about love and romance," he grumbled.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Just ask Lavender."

Hermione sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, an angry look crossing her carefully made up face.

Ron's face turned a brilliant shade of red as he kicked his friend under the table.

Ginny covered her mouth with her hand and tried to bite back her laughter. Harry moved his legs out of Ron's reach and grinned at her.

"Ron, dear," his Aunt Hannah reached across the table and touched his arm. "Why don't you ask you're little girlfriend here to dance?"

If it was even possible, Ron's face burned an even brighter crimson, "She, uh, she's not my girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear," Hannah smiled indulgently. "It's just that the twins had said earlier that…oh, nevermind, those two are always causing trouble, aren't they?"

"Come on, Harry, dance with me," Ginny said suddenly, jumping to her feet.

He looked up at her, surprised, "Uh, okay." Harry hadn't planned on dancing with Ginny, he wasn't prepared for it. Now he was going to have to put his arms around her, hold her close, and hope nothing embarrassing happened.

"I think Ron wants to ask Hermione to dance," Ginny whispered as Harry took her hand in his and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "I just don't think he'll do it with us there and if he sees you dancing, well, you know he can't let you one up him."

Harry felt the slight tremor in her as he held her and he couldn't help but feel a bit proud that he could have that affect on her. "I, uh, I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid like ask someone other than Hermione."

"Kind of like when he asked Lavender out instead of Hermione."

"Exactly like that."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," she hissed. "As if he could get any stupider!"

Harry twirled her around so he could see what she was seeing. Ron was dancing awkwardly with Fleur's friend Odette while Hermione danced with their cousin Simon. "Apparently he can."

"I swear, with his serious lack of brains, he's not going to get any N.E.W.Ts."

Chuckling, Harry looked down at her. She was staring at a spot over his shoulder, chewing on her bottom lip, pink spots burned her cheeks. He reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Ginny snapped out of whatever trance she was in and looked up at Harry. His eyes were shining like emeralds and she fought the urge to hug him tightly. There was something he wanted to say. "What is it, Harry?" She asked, her voice low.

"I…I…nothing," he spoke hoarsely.

She smiled understandably, "It's just an emotional day."

"Yeah, it is."

"I get the feeling you're hiding something from me, Harry."

"Why, uh, why do you say that?"

"I know you better than you think I do."

The music stopped and they stepped apart. "I know," he said. "And, well, that's kind of scary Gin."

She smiled, causing him to weaken at the knees. "What can I say, Harry, you're important to me."

His response was lost on her as the music started again, a fast upbeat number, and Ginny was swept off her feet, literally, by Charlie. He watched as she twirled away with her brother, laughing.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, appearing at his side.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"She's missed you, a lot."

He looked at his friend, an iron fist tightening around his heart. "Come on, Hermione, you know…it can't be. At least not now. She would want to go with us and I can't concentrate if I'm worrying about her. And there is already enough to worry about. If it ever got back to," he paused and lowered his voice. "Voldemort. Then he would try and use her."

"Harry, you can't hide behind that excuse. Ginny is part of an old wizarding family who has always defied him and fought against him. She already is a target."

Running a hand through his hair, Harry sighed and grabbed a glass of butterbeer, "Let's not talk about this now, Hermione. Where's Ron?"

Hermione's face scrunched up in an angry scowl, "Who knows? Who cares? Last I saw he was making a fool out of himself, throwing himself at one of Fleur's friends."

He bit his lip to keep from laughing, "As opposed to you flirting with Simon?"

"I wasn't flirting."

"Yeah you were. You were doing that fake laugh thing you did with Krum."

Her face darkened, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"And you kept touching his arm and smiling at him."

"What? Are you stalking me or something?"

"No," he leaned closer and lowered his voice. "But if you're going to try and make Ron jealous, you want to stop being so obvious."

"Oh!" Her face burning, Hermione stomped her foot and whirled away from him.

Chuckling, Harry took another swig from his butterbeer.

"Trouble in the girl department, Harry?"

He turned to see Lupin approaching him, "Nah, just having fun at Hermione and Ron's expense."

Lupin nodded knowingly, "They're still _just friends_, I take it."

"And if something doesn't happen soon, they're going to stay like that."

"You need one of them to admit their feelings for the other. They're both too unsure of how the other feels to act on it."

"But if it's so obvious to everyone else, why isn't it to them?"

"Sometimes we miss the most obvious things when they're right in front of our face."

Harry nodded slowly, "Kind of like you and Tonks?"

"That's different."

"How so?"

Lupin sighed, sounding as though he had the weight of the world pressing down on him. "What happens between adults is not the concern of children."

Harry laughed, "Oh, come on, Professor, you never tried to play the adult card before."

"I never had a reason to before. I saw you dancing rather closely with Ginny."

"I saw you dancing rather closely with Tonks."

"Touché. You know, Harry, there are times when you remind me entirely too much of James."

"I like to think that's a compliment."

Lupin smiled at him, "It definitely is."

"Were you at their wedding? My parents, I mean."

"Yes I was."

His interest piqued, Harry asked, "What was it like? I mean, I have a picture, Hagrid got it for me, but what was the ceremony like? Was it anything like this?"

"It was a very nice ceremony, much smaller than this one. Neither of their parents were alive and Lily wasn't speaking to her sister, so neither of them had family there. But they had plenty of friends. The entire Order was there and…and Sirius and I. The ceremony itself was rather quick and there was no band, but Sirius had brought his wireless and they danced to the music on that." Lupin smiled fondly at the memory. "They danced their first to the song _Foxglove And Water Of Ocean (Make A Love Potion)_, a horrible one hit wonder that was popular that week. But James and Lily laughed as they danced and declared it to be _their_ song. They were so happy, so much in love, I don't think they even needed music to dance to."

"I know they would be happy about you and Tonks," Harry said quietly.

Lupin's smile widened to one of understanding, "And you and Ginny."

Harry looked away, "I broke up with Ginny."

Lupin's mouth fell open with surprise, "What? When? Why?"

"You forgot where," Harry replied dryly.

"What happened, Harry?"

The young man shrugged, "With everything that's going on, I…I didn't think it was wise to be…romantically linked to anyone."

"There was a time I might have agreed with you, but with all that's going on, love is an important strength we can all use."

"What if Voldemort," Harry lowered his voice when a woman nearby gasped. "What if _he_ found out? What if he went after Ginny to get to me?"

Lupin scratched his chin, "I see your point."

"Tonks is a trained auror, she can take care of herself, Ginny…Ginny can't."

"Don't sell her short, Harry, she's a strong, intelligent witch."

"And if anything happened to her…" He trailed off.

Lupin's shoulders slumped. If he could take all the worry, all the responsibility from Harry, he would do it in a heartbeat. But this was the young wizard's lot in life and all he could do was offer support. "You're a better man than I, Harry."

Smiling sadly, he shook his head, "No, I'm much weaker than I appear."

"Don't sell _yourself_ short, Harry, you have more of your parents in you than you know. I see James' impulsiveness, quick mind, and athleticism combined with Lily's patient intelligence, strength of character, and deep loyalty. You couldn't ask for better genes and you will succeed. I know you will."

"Thank you, Professor."

Lupin rolled his eyes, "Please, I stopped being your professor years ago. Call me Remus."

"Because, _Ronald_, I said I didn't want to!"

Harry and Lupin turned to see Hermione stomp away from a red-faced Ron.

"Strike one, Ronnikins!" George shouted.

"Shut it, George!" Ron yelled back.

"Boys! Please, can you behave for once at your own brother's wedding!" Molly called out.

Ginny took off after Hermione who had disappeared into the house. "Hermione, what happened?"

Falling back onto the sofa in the parlor, Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Your stupid, pig-headed, immature brother! That's what happened!"

Ginny sank down beside her friend, "What did he do now?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled, wiping the back of her hands over her wet cheeks.

"I can hex him in seconds if it'll help."

"No, thank you, though."

"Does this have to do with him dancing with Odette?"

"Can you believe that he asked her and then he asked Adrienne, but when she turned him down, he decided to settle for me! This is like the whole Yule Ball thing again. He just assumes I'll be there for him when he runs out of other options."

"That's not true, Hermione, he cares for you, in his own prattish way, he does."

"I know he cares about me, as a friend, but…"

"But?" Ginny prodded.

"Nothing, it's stupid, I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid."

"Why does he have to be such a prat?" Hemione asked tearfully.

Ginny pulled her into a tight hug, "Because all men are."

"Harry isn't."

"Well then maybe you would've danced with Harry." A voice said bitterly.

Ginny and Hermione jumped and looked back at the doorway, seeing Ron and Harry standing in the doorway.

"Don't be a moron," Harry snapped, pushing Ron into the room.

Ginny stood as Hermione wiped her fingers over her cheeks. "I think I have to go," Ginny mumbled.

Feeling foolish and irrationally angry, Ron shuffled into the room with his head down. He knew Hermione was crying and that it was his fault. And when she looked up at him with a forced look of determination, despite her tear streaked cheeks and red, swollen eyes, he felt like the biggest jerk in the world. "Hermione…"

She stood abruptly, "I really should get back out there, I promised Tonks…"

"Come on, let me apologize."

"There's no need, Ron."

"You're crying."

Embarrassed, she touched her cheeks, "I am not."

"You were."

"So what?" She asked haughtily, throwing her head back. "It's no concern of yours."

"It is if I caused it."

Hermione let out a forced laugh, "Like I would waste any tears on you."

Hurt anger flooded Ron, "Fine. Whatever you want, Miss Know-It-All. Maybe you were crying because the only guy who would dance with you is my cousin who everyone knows is a poof."

Eyes narrowed, Hermione glared at him, "Like you would have a chance at all with any of Fleur's friends! Did you know Fleur asked Odette to dance with you because she felt sorry for you?"

"You just can't accept the fact that a pretty girl actually wants to dance with me!"

"He is so stupid!" Ginny growled. She and Harry were in the hallway listening to the conversation.

"Maybe one of us should go in there and break it up before one of them says something they might regret later," Harry whispered.

They were standing so close, Ginny could feel his breath on her neck when he spoke quietly. "No," she replied. "They have to work this out themselves or they never will at all."

Fresh tears fell from Hermione's eyes and she was angry with herself for letting Ron see her like this. She had once vowed that she would never resort to such female trickery to get a man, but she couldn't help it, they fell without her permission.

Ron swore under his breath and ran his hands through his hair, "Come on, Hermione, don't cry."

She swiped her hands over her cheeks, "I'm not."

He laughed quietly, "Even when I'm right you have to disagree with me."

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of being right."

"This is one of the stupidest arguments we've ever had."

"No it isn't."

Ron fought the urge to grab her by the shoulders and shake her until she could see what was right in front of her. "Yes it is."

She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her chin out defiantly, "No, the stupidest one we ever had was when you thought Viktor was using me to get information on Harry."

In the hallway, Harry groaned and banged his head softly against the wall, "Why did she have to bring up Krum?"

"Why didn't Ron just ask her dance in the first place?" Ginny shot back.

The anger that had slowly slipped from Ron came back in a rush, "Speaking of _Vicky_, why didn't you ask him to come to the wedding with you?"

"He's just a friend, Ron, and he's busy, traveling with the team."

"Oh, so you know his schedule now?"

"He sent me a letter from Spain last week."

"You still write to him?" Ron's voice rose.

"He _is_ my friend, Ron. I write to you."

"But that's different!"

"How is that different!"

Ginny and Harry leaned a little closer to the door, both hoping that this would be it. Finally.

"B-because," Ron sputtered. "Because…I've been your mate longer!"

Harry groaned.

Ginny sighed.

"Length of time doesn't matter!" Hermione yelled back. "It's the quality, not the quantity!"

"What is that supposed to mean! You're better friends with _Vicky_ than you are with me?"

"Wotcher Harry, Ginny!"

They both turned and shushed Tonks as she entered the hallway.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"Ron and Hermione are arguing," Ginny explained.

Tonks' eyebrows rose in interest, "This is it?"

"We hope so."

"I never said I was better friends with _Viktor_," Hermione snapped. "I was just making a general statement about friendship! You knew me longer than you knew Lavender, but were obviously better friends with her!"

Ginny and Tonks both groaned as Harry smacked his forehead with his hand.

"That is totally different!" Ron roared. "Lavender was…a…a…a mistake!"

"There you are Dora," Lupin said, finding his girlfriend crowded with Harry and Ginny by the door to the Weasley's parlor.

Tonks put a finger to her lips and then held her hand out to him, "We're waiting for Ron and Hermione to finally admit they like each other."

"A mistake!" Hermione scoffed. "How many mistakes try to suck your face off on a regular basis?"

"You're just jealous!"

All four of the people gathered in the hallway groaned in unison at Ron's last remark.

Hermione gasped, "_Jealous_? Jealous of what? Of you wasting school time making out with the easiest girl at Hogwarts?"

"She is not the easiest girl in Hogwarts!"

"Ron, you are so, so stupid," Ginny murmured.

"Something interesting?" Fred whispered into his sister's ear, causing her to jump.

"Ron and Hermione are in there having the row of a lifetime," Lupin quietly explained to the twins.

"Oh," George nodded understandingly. "So this could be the funniest thing we witness or the saddest."

Ginny elbowed Harry in the side when he chuckled.

"Oh, I'm _so sorry_!" Hermione cried. "Did I insult your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh, that's right, you broke up with her. Was it because she actually sucked the tonsils right out of your throat, _Won-Won_?"

"No, it was because, like all girls, she got too clingy and whiny!"

Even the twins groaned at that comment.

"Strike two," George whispered.

Ginny snorted, "More like strike seven hundred forty-eight."

Hermione laughed angrily, "Well then I guess it's a good thing you'll never be able to get a girl to date you again! You won't have to worry about clingy, whiny women when you're living alone for the rest of your life!"

"You'll be living right next door in Spinster Alley!"

"What is going on here?" Arthur Weasley asked, surprised to see the small crowd gathering in his hallway.

Fred motioned for him to be quiet while George explained, "Ron, Hermione, fight."

Arthur shut his mouth and nodded knowingly, loitering with the others.

"_Spinster Alley_? Did you make that up all by yourself? How clever! You must be proud!" Hermione shouted.

"Sorry that I can be wittier than you? Hard to admit someone else can be smart, isn't it, Miss Know-It-All!" Ron yelled back.

"Oh, yeah! You are _so_ witty I can hardly stand it! No, I can't stand _you_! You call me Miss Know-It-All when the truth is you would have failed out of Hogwarts years ago without me!"

"What?" Arthur gasped.

The others ignored him.

Ron laughed, "Yeah right! Whatever makes you feel important!"

"I don't need you copying my homework to feel important!"

"I knew it!" Lupin hissed.

"No, you have your Bulgarian boyfriend to make you feel important!" Ron shot back.

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"What's the matter, can't get a boyfriend!"

"Oh, Ron, no," Arthur moaned.

Tears burned in Hermione's eyes and she wasn't sure if they were caused by anger or pain, both bubbled up inside her. "You are such a prat."

Ron turned from where he had been glaring at the empty fireplace grate. Her last insult hadn't been hurled at him, it had been quietly tossed and barely bounced off him. He knew, immediately, that he shouldn't have looked at her. All the fight drained from him. She was pale, her eyes shining with unshed tears, as she fell back on the sofa, her hands fisted on her lap. "Hermione."

"I don't want to fight anymore," her voice trembled.

"Neither do I," he admitted, crossing to sit on the other end of the sofa. "I just…"

"What?"

"I just don't think I can talk to you without fighting."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

The two of them sat in painful, embarrassing silence, not knowing that a whole group of people were standing in the hallway, collectively holding their breath.

"Ron?"

"What?"

"Why did you really break up with Lavender?"

"I didn't really care for her. She was too clingy and whiny, but I know all women are not like that. You're not like that."

Hermione looked over at him, he was staring straight ahead. "No, I'm an aloof Know-It-All," she whispered.

He glanced at her, "There is so much more to you than that."

Hermione met his gaze and held it. "You…you said she was a mistake."

Ron swallowed hard, "She was a mistake. She wasn't you."

More tears slid from Hermione's eyes, but this time she didn't try to wipe them away. "What, uh, what do you mean?"

His face turned such a bright shade of red that it made his hair look almost brown in comparison. "What do you think I mean?" He mumbled.

George leaned closer, "What're they saying?"

"I don't know, I can't hear," Harry whispered back.

"Quiet can't be good," Arthur said.

"Arthur, what are you doing in here?" Molly demanded.

"Quiet, dear, we're waiting to see if Ron and Hermione finally stop fighting," Arthur explained quietly.

"This is Bill's wedding and you're all gathered in here? Come along, leave them alone." Molly tugged at the twins' robes, pulling them back. "Go, leave them in peace, all of you. Remus, Tonks, I am surprised."

"Why Molly?" Tonks asked. "You know you're as curious as we are."

Ginny poked Harry in the side and nodded toward the doorway. He shook his head in response. She poked harder. Sighing resignedly, Harry crept forward and looked around the doorframe.

Both Ron and Hermione moved closer, meeting in the middle of the sofa. No more words needed to be said. With a shaking hand, he reached up and gently brushed the tears from her cheek. Hermione trembled from head to foot, excited and madly in love. Ron slowly leaned closer, breathing in her scent and feeling dizzy with emotion.

"Ron," she breathed, his name spilling from her quivering lips.

Without another word, he slid his hand from her cheek around to the back of her neck, bringing her closer. When their lips touched, it was a moment of revelation for both of them. Ron felt as though the world had disappeared beneath them and he was falling into her. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, toying with the thick red locks that brushed the collar of his robes. Her heart felt as though it was going to burst right through her chest and she clung to him like a lifeline.

Simultaneous moans came from deep within them as Ron pulled her closer and leaned forward until she lay back on the sofa beneath him.

Harry jumped back, feeling like a voyeur. Seven pairs of eyes were on him. He gave them a grin and a thumbs up. They all cheered in response.

Ron jumped up at the sound of people talking loudly, excitedly.

Hermione opened her eyes, confused, "What?"

"I, uh, I think we should go…um, if my, uh, if my mum were to…"

"Oh." Realization dawned on her as her face burned red.

Ron grinned down at her. She still lay on the sofa before him, her hair mussed, her lips swollen and her cheeks red. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he whispered.

Hermione pushed herself up and hugged him tightly, "It's been a long six years, Won-Won."

"Don't call me that, Ninny."

She pulled back and smiled at him. His robes were rumpled, his hair was messed up from her hands, and face was slowly returning back to its normal color. "I…I love you."

His grin threatened to split his face, "That's nice to know, seeing as I love you too and all."

"What, uh, what do we do now?"

Ron shrugged and stood, straightening his robes and offering her his hand, "We go back outside and you dance with me."

"Oh really?" She ran her hands over her hair. "And what if I don't want to?"

"You have to."

"Why do I have to?"

He laced his fingers through hers and grinned at her, "Because you love me."

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "I'm going to be paying for that the rest of my life, aren't I?"

Ron stole a quick kiss, "Damn right you are."

They walked into the hallway oblivious to the crowd that had gathered there. The two of them stopped abruptly, surprised.

Molly had both hands clamped over her mouth, tears shining in her eyes. Arthur and Lupin smiled at them as the twins, Harry, Ginny, and Tonks broke out in applause.

Hermione blushed and stared at a spot on the floor while Ron puffed out his chest and grinned proudly.


	4. As The Reception Winds Down

Hi all,

Don't worry, this story is not quite over. Sometimes life gets in the way and I can't update as quickly as I'd like.

Thank you so much for the awesome reviews, you guys rock!

Enjoy,

Failte

* * *

Ginny watched from her seat at a deserted table as Bill and Fleur spoke with Fleur's aunt and uncle. The reception had been going on for over three hours. A few couples were still dancing while most were partaking in slices of the cake Molly had baked for the wedding, a delicious vanilla cake with layers of strawberries and cream in between. Ginny was part of the latter group as she licked icing off her fork. 

"What is that, your third piece?"

She looked up to see Harry standing beside the table, "Second."

He pulled out the chair beside her and lowered himself down, setting his piece of cake in front of him, "I take it its good?"

"Sinfully so."

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Last I saw, they went for a walk down by the pond, holding hands and making googly-eyes at each other."

Harry snorted, almost choking on a bite of cake, "_Googly-eyes_?"

"Yeah, you know, staring at each other in that sickening, lovey-dovey kinda way that makes other people want to vomit."

"Great. You know, I'm starting to think I'll miss their fighting."

Ginny shook her head, "No you won't. If they hadn't hooked up, they would have eventually exploded from the pent up sexual tension and as much of a prat as he can be, I would miss Ron."

"Did you have to mention _sexual_ tension?" Harry asked, shuddering. "I didn't need that image in my mind."

"Well, I don't think they're down at the pond skipping stones right now."

"Stop it."

"You think they're still both fully clothed?"

Harry gagged on cake and had to push the plate away, "Okay, now I will be sick."

Ginny giggled, "I was wondering how far I would have to go."

"To do what? Make me throw up?"

"Well, maybe not that far, not when you're all dressed up."

"I guess I should thank you for thinking of my dress robes, they weren't cheap."

"Always flaunting your money, aren't you?" She teased.

He blanched at her accusation, "What? No, that's not what I meant."

"I know," Ginny laid a hand on his arm. "I was kidding. You would never do that."

Harry felt the heat from her hand burn through his robe into his arm. He licked his lips nervously and tried to nonchalantly move out of her reach. If she kept touching him, he was very quickly going to lose his resolve and go against what his brain was telling him in order to follow his heart.

Ginny tried not show the insult she felt as he pulled away from her, "So, are you looking forward to your last year at Hogwarts?"

"No."

"Why?"

He fought the urge to tell her everything, to tell her that he, Ron, and Hermione were not going back to Hogwarts. But she would either want to go along or tell her parents. It killed him to think that he couldn't trust her enough with this, at least not yet. The truth was that the three of them hadn't figured out how they were going to tell everyone they were going.

"Harry?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her, "What?"

"You were a million miles away," she longed to reach out and touch him again, to offer comfort. But she knew he would only pull away again. "What is it?"

"What _isn't_ it?" He asked bitterly. "What is Hogwarts going to be like without Dumbledore? We are at war, no one is safe. I can't exactly go on learning about the History of Magic while people are dying."

"What are you saying?" Ginny asked, tentatively.

Harry flashed her an unconvincing smile, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

"I hate it when you lie to me in order to protect me. You don't have to protect me from anything, Harry."

"I know."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, really. I just…I've been thinking about Dumbledore which…that gets me thinking about Sirius and…" He trailed off.

She knew he was still hiding something from her, but she also knew that pushing him for information would only anger him. Ginny had to try and come up with another way to wheedle the information out of him. Smiling sweetly, she stood and collected their now empty cake plates, "I'm going to run these inside."

"I can do that," he offered, jumping to his feet.

"No, I think you should go find Ron and Hermione before my parents do, or, worse yet, Fred and George." She turned toward the house and hurried inside before she snapped at him. _Why won't he talk to me?_ She thought angrily, setting the plates in the sink where Molly had bewitched two sponges to scrub and two towels to dry before the plates stacked themselves beside the sink.

It was getting late and most of the non-family guests had already left, including Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley and his wife. Ginny stretched her arms above her head and sighed as she reveled in a moment of silent solitude. It had been a long day, not a difficult one, but a long one.

The present!

Ginny suddenly realized she had left the present she had gotten for Bill and Fleur in her room. Gathering her skirts in her hands, she jogged up the stairs. The carefully wrapped package that held an engraved photo album sat on top of her desk and she let out a sigh of relief. After checking it over to make sure the twins hadn't booby-trapped it or anything, she tucked it under her arm and made her way back down the steps.

"I just don't understand why."

Ginny stopped in the hallway at the sound of a distressed woman.

"Because I have to do something."

She looked around and realized Tonks and Lupin had slipped into the parlor of a private conversation. Ginny knew she shouldn't stand there and she definitely shouldn't be listening, but curiosity overtook proper etiquette and she peered around the doorframe.

Tonks and Lupin stood in front of the empty fireplace. She had her hands resting on his chest, glaring at him pleadingly while Lupin gently cupped her elbows with his hands.

"You have done so much, Kingsley had no right to ask this of you," Tonks said tearfully. "You have gone to the werewolves, you endangered your life…"

"It's my life to endanger," he quipped sharply.

A tear slid from her eye, "Like hell it is! Your life is as important to me as my own. The werewolves aren't going to join us, give up on that. Minerva asked you to come back to Hogwarts to help out there."

"Dora," he reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek. "Dumbledore did so much for me, he gave me reason to go on. And where would I be if it hadn't been for Sirius and James? I owe them all so much. As much as I care for you, and I do care for you more than you could know, I have to do this for them."

"What about us?" Her voice was barely a trembling whisper.

"I am doing this for us as well. If I can convince just a couple to join our side, and I believe I am getting close, they can help me recruit more. We need all the help we can get. I…" Lupin hesitated as his voice faltered. "I need to be needed."

"You are," Tonks pleaded, urgently clutching the front of his robes in her hands. "_I_ need you."

"Oh, Dora," he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers as she sobbed quietly. "I need you too. I need you to be strong for us. I need you to understand that I have to do this. When it is all over, you can yell at and curse me all you want. Just know, my Dora, that now that I have you I have even more reason to fight, more reason to return."

She tilted her head up and searched his face with her wide, wet eyes, "And when this is over, we'll marry?"

Lupin smiled sadly, "Let's see what comes."

"Damnit, Remus, why won't you marry me?"

"Because I don't think you fully comprehend what it would mean to be married to a…a Dark Creature."

Tonks released his robes and slid her hands up to frame his face, "There is nothing dark about you, love, please don't think like that. You are a wonderful, amazing man who has had a spot of bad luck in his life. I love you, Remus, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

The words sat on the tip of his tongue, he wanted to return her words of endearment, but he couldn't. He did love her, with all his heart, but he couldn't give her the words, he couldn't bind his heart to hers when she didn't fully understand what it meant to be completely connected to a man, a creature, like him.

She could read his emotions on his face as clearly as if he spoke the words and she rose on her toes to press her lips to his in a kiss so passionate, so openly full of love that Ginny clasped a hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp.

Ginny jumped back and stood with her back pressed to the wall, tears on her cheeks and her body shaking. _Why is all this happening? Why can't they just be together? Why can't two people who are so much in love just be together? Damn Voldemort! Damn him for what he is doing and what he has taken from all of us!_

Brimming with newfound strength and determination, Ginny took a deep breath and wiped her cheeks dry with a towel in the kitchen before returning to the dwindling party outside. She walked over to where Bill and Fleur were standing with Fleur's parents and held the package out to them.

"I got this for you and then I left it upstairs by accident," she explained. "I want you to know that I love you Bill and, Fleur, any woman who my brother loves as much as he loves you will forever be a sister to me. I hope you both have all the happiness you deserve."

Bill stood, dumbstruck, holding the present in his hands. He thought he was used to his younger sister's outbursts, they were sometimes angry, sometimes sweet, but always heartfelt.

"Oh, Ginny," Fleur gasped, tears rushing to her eyes. "You are so sweet! I 'ope we can be friends, truly friends!"

The two of them embraced and Bill watched, feeling something wonderful swell up inside him. It meant the world to him to know that his mother and sister, two of the three most important women in his life, accepted Fleur into the family. Without a word, he threw his arm around Ginny's shoulders and pulled her against him in a tight hug.

"I love you, you little brat," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, you big git," Ginny replied, a hopeful tremor in her voice.

* * *

Harry slipped from the lit area of the reception and into the twilight of the evening. It was beautiful, without a cloud in the sky and a warm breeze danced in and around the trees and bushes. He found comfort in the gentle rustling sound and the peace he always had when visiting the Burrow. He was home. 

He was near Ginny.

At that thought, Harry's feet stopped moving and he ran a hand through his tousled hair. For the first time since he had arrived earlier in the day, he felt as though he could really breathe. His heart wasn't racing at the sight of her, his breath wasn't caught by the nearness of her, and his hands weren't shaking with the need to touch her. And as good as it felt to calm down a bit, the loss of not being with her caused a bit of pain to his soul. It was a confusing, somewhat scary, place to be caught.

_I wonder if she will still be here if I come back_, he thought as he continued his stroll toward the lake. _I wonder if she would still want me. I broke up with her, I know she understood, but will she continue to understand? And when it is all over, if I come back, what will I have to offer her?_

So lost in his thoughts, Harry didn't even realize he had stumbled upon Ron and Hermione's private tête-à-tête until he was right beside them. Much to his relief, the two of them were not reenacting Ron and Lavender's behavior from earlier in the year. Instead, they were leaning against a tree trunk, sitting so close their bodies touched, holding hands, and talking quietly.

"Oy, Harry, you okay?" Ron called out cheerfully.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah. How're you guys doing?" He mumbled, walking toward them.

Hermione smiled softly, "We're great."

Ron's cheeks turned pink and he smiled down at her.

Harry felt like he was invading on a very personal moment. This had been a long time coming and over the past two years, he had been tempted to lock them both in a broom closet until they finally admitted their feelings for each other, and now that it had finally happened, he was thrilled for them, but at the same time he felt like a third wheel.

_Am I being selfish if I'm worried about how their new relationship is going to affect our friendship?_ He wondered as he shifted his eyes over to watch the setting sun reflect in the water of the pond. _Or worse yet, how will it affect our mission?_

"Harry?"

He shook himself from his reverie at the sound of Hermione calling his name, "Yeah?"

"Have you decided how we're going to tell everyone we're leaving?"

He shrugged, "Not really. I was hoping we could just slip out, maybe leave a note."

Ron jumped to his feet, "We can't do that! It would kill my Mum, we have to sit them all down and explain to them that we're leaving."

"It's not often Ron is the voice of reason," Hermione teased as she stood.

"Hey, you have to be nice to me now," he chided her.

"Why?"

"Because you're my girlfriend," his face darkened as he said that out loud for the first time.

She smiled, pleased with his declaration, "But if I was nice to you all the time, you would get bored with me pretty quickly."

"True. Okay, you just have to be _nicer_ to me."

"Hm, okay, I guess I can do that."

Harry cleared his throat, once again starting to feel like the odd one out. "I don't want them to try and talk us out of it."

"I'm sure they won't try and talk you out of it," Ron assured him. "You have to do this."

"But you guys don't."

Hermione laid a hand on his arm, "Harry, we're going with you, you are not going alone and no one is going to talk us out of it. I promise."

Ron nodded, "And if they do try, then we'll sneak out and leave them a note."

Harry smirked.

"Have you talked to Ginny about it yet?" She asked him gently.

He shook his head, "I figured we would tell her when we told the others."

"No, Harry, Ginny still cares a great deal for you, I think this is something you have to tell her personally."

"She'll want to go with us."

"She can't," Ron said sternly. "And if you can't tell her, I will."

Harry nodded slowly, "I guess you're right."

"When're you thinking we should go?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, the sooner the better I guess."

"I don't think we should tell them tonight," Hermione advised. "Today has been such a wonderful day for the family, let's not spring this on them now. Let Bill and Fleur enjoy their wedding night without any worries."

"We'll tell them tomorrow then, after supper," Harry decided. "Then we'll decide when to head out."

Hermione slipped her hand into Ron's, thrilling when his fingers tightened around hers. "We should head back, I'm sure Bill and Fleur want to head out and we should say goodbye to them."

"Where are they going?" Harry asked.

"Their apperating tonight to an inn just outside London, they'll be back tomorrow. Bill said they'll go for a real honeymoon later, after…" Ron trailed off.

The other two nodded in understanding.

They walked back up the yard in silence. Ron and Hermione enjoying their new found love and Harry wondering just where his place was now.

The crowd had greatly diminished. Molly and Arthur sat at one the tables with Fleur's parents, Charlie, Gabrielle, and Odette. Fred was flirting with Adrienne while George was no where to be seen. Bill and Fleur were sitting at another table talking to Molly's parents.

"Where have you guys been?" Ginny asked, appearing beside them.

"Why is it any of your business?" Ron snapped as only a brother can snap at a sister.

She scowled at him, "Bill and Fleur want to go, but they wanted to say good bye to everyone and Mum keeps putting it off, hoping Percy will still show up."

"I hope he doesn't, the great prat," Ron mumbled.

Ginny sighed and crossed her arms, "Just about everyone else has left. Miranda wanted to say goodbye to you but when I told her you had sneaked off with your girlfriend, she got really upset."

Hermione giggled.

Ron tugged sharply at her hand to try and shut her up. "It's still early, why did everyone go?"

"No one likes to be far from home these days," Ginny explained. "And a lot of people, like Moody and Kingsley and Tonks, have to work in the morning."

"All right, come on 'Mione, let's go say good bye to Bill and Fleur."

"_'Mione_?" Harry whispered when the two of them were out of earshot.

Ginny giggled, "I guess it could be worse."

"I swear, the first time he says something like Pookie or Sweetiepie, I am going to knock him out."

"I only hope I'm there to see it," she said.

"If not, I'll make sure Hermione takes a picture of it."

"Thanks."

An uncomfortable silence hung heavy around them as Harry looked everywhere but at her and Ginny studied him with great curiosity.

"Harry?" She whispered.

He looked down at her, "What?"

"We need to talk."


	5. Understanding

Hi all,

Thank you so much for the great reviews. I really do appreciate them. It seems, though, that at the end of almost every chapter, someone asks me if that the end of the story, don't worry, you will know, without a doubt, when I finish this story. I am having a lot of fun writing it, although I am nervous every time I post that I made some glaring error (I'm doing everything from memory and it has been quite a few months since I read HBP), feel free to tell me if I do (just be nice about it please) and keep in mind that this is my twist on the story and characters, not that of the amazing Ms. Rowling.

There will only be a couple of more chapters, I keep getting sidetracked by the sequel to this story, a Tonks/Lupin story, and I can't wait to post that one.

Thank you all for your kind words and thoughtful reviews!

Enjoy,

Failte

* * *

"We need to talk." 

Harry swallowed hard. She said it matter-of-factly but the look on her face was stern. "Uh, wh-what about?"

Ginny looked around, seeing her family and sighed, "Come on." She turned and started away from the reception area.

Harry followed her without a word. She was a golden ghost against the darkening evening as locks of soft red hair had slipped from her braid and danced around her face. Ginny continued to stare straight ahead and walk with a purpose. He had no idea where they were going or what she wanted to talk about, but he knew he would follow her wherever she went.

They turned in the opposite direction from the pond, up towards the field where they had all played Quidditch on many sunny, summer afternoons. It was on a slight hill and Ginny stopped at the edge of the field, turning so she could look down on the Burrow and the tent housing what was left of the reception. Molly's voice carried all the way up to the field as she yelled at George for some reason.

She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes, tilting her face toward the breeze as she waited for Harry to join her. The scent of roses and…she sniffed, a dung bomb, were carried on the gentle wind. _So that's what George did,_ she thought wryly, glad to know she had moved out of way before he had set it off.

Harry stopped about six feet away from her, watching as she stood in the waning light, seemingly unaware of his approach. His breath caught in his throat as he studied her slim figure, draped in gold, looking very much the beautiful sprite.

"You're not always an easy person to get close to."

Harry started at her voice, surprised to hear it shatter the quiet stillness of the evening. "What?"

She turned to face him fully and repeated, "You're not always an easy person to get close to."

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry, I know you have a lot on your mind, I know you're under more stress than any person should ever have to experience, but you don't have to deal with it all alone. You are not a burden to anyone, we want to help you. Dumbledore's death was hard for you, I can only imagine what it was…" her voice shook with sympathy. "Wh-what it was like for you to be there when he was…hit with the spell and I know how close you were. Harry, I'm worried about you."

"Don't be."

"I can't help it, I…we all care about you and it's killing me to see you hurt like this. Why can't you trust me enough to help you?"

"I do trust you, Ginny."

"You and Ron and Hermione are planning something."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Harry."

"Ginny."

The corners of her mouth twitched as he mocked her. "What's going on?"

"You can't tell your parents."

A bolt of fear raced down her spine, "Tell them what?"

"We're going to talk to them, but, well, I want to talk to you first." Harry turned to face the Burrow and lowered himself onto the grass.

Wordlessly, Ginny sank down beside him, close enough to feel the heat coming off his body, but not close enough to be touching. "Then talk to me, Harry."

He took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay, uh, I'm not going back to Hogwarts."

"What!" The word burst from her mouth in a shrill explosion.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts and neither are Ron and Hermione."

"Now I know you're insane," Ginny gasped. "Hermione wouldn't skip out on school. I know Ron would, he would do it because he was never one for school. I just don't understand why you and Hermione wouldn't even think about returning. You know Dumbledore would want you to return."

Harry ran his hands through his hair, causing it to stick up even more. "Okay, uh, Ginny, just let me get the whole explanation out and then you can ask questions, okay?"

She nodded and pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around them, settling in to listen.

He began nervously, tugging at blades of grass, explaining the horcuxes to her and all that he and Dumbledore had done.

Ginny listened, enraptured, her heart pounding. Fear, worry, and admiration took turns churning in her stomach as she heard his tale. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of all he had been through, about the decisions and promises he had to make, about the pressure he was under. She longed to reach out and stroke his hair, wrap her arms around him, or press a kiss to his cheek, anything she could to ease his pain. But, once again, she had to remind herself that that was not her place anymore.

"Ron and Hermione knew everything that had been going on, so, when I told them I had to go on and find the other horcruxes without Dumbledore, they told me they would come too." He wrapped up his story, leaning back on his hands, staring up at the star strewn sky. When she didn't say anything, he looked over to see her sitting with her knees drawn up, her arms around them and her cheek resting on her knees, studying him. "Gin?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this when it was happening?" She asked quietly, her voice trembling a bit.

"I didn't want you to worry and I had hoped that the less you knew, the less chance you would have of being involved. Besides, I only had Dumbledore's permission to tell Ron and Hermione."

Ginny couldn't deny that it hurt to know he hadn't trusted her enough to fill her in, especially when they were dating. She had known that something was going on, but had just assumed he would tell her when it was the right time. Now she felt betrayed. She slammed her fist onto the ground. "Damn it, Harry! Stop trying to be so damn noble! I'm already involved! All my family members who are of age are in the Order. My family has defied Voldemort for years and two of my uncles were killed in the first wizarding war. And Tom Riddle used me to get to you. Just being who I am means I'm involved."

"I know," he mumbled, running his hand through his hair for what must have been the hundredth time that evening.

"Then why didn't you tell me about all this?"

Harry swallowed hard knowing the answer would reveal more emotion than he was willing to. "I…I couldn't."

"You could, you just wouldn't," she said stiffly, pushing herself to her feet. "There is a difference."

"Ginny."

She whirled around to face him, "What!"

"I couldn't talk to you about this. Please understand," he pleaded, getting to his feet.

"What should I understand, Harry? That even when we were…close, you couldn't trust me enough. You could kiss me but you couldn't talk to me. Is that all I was to you, just a distraction? Just something to take your mind off more pressing issues?"

"No!"

"You're about to leave, with my brother and one of my close friends, to face certain danger and leave me here to worry. Just what am I supposed to understand?"

Her angry tone and the way she stood, with her hands on her cocked hips, only brought out the defensive anger in him. "Understand that for your own safety, I can't tell you everything."

"That's a load of bat dung," she snapped. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but…" he trailed off, afraid to finish his thought.

"But what? You think I'm too young to handle this? That I'm too weak and girly? I don't need another brother, Harry."

"I know that."

She gestured angrily and paced in front of him, "Fine, obviously you are too thickheaded and blind to see that I am a very capable woman."

"I know you are."

"Then why are you still trying to shield me?"

"Because…"

"Because why?" She asked, giving his shoulder a shove.

"Because," he snapped, taking her by the shoulders, forcing her to stop moving. "Because if anything happened to you because of me, I couldn't live with myself. I can't go do what I need to do if I'm spending my time worrying about you."

His admission left her speechless and she stared at him, her mouth hanging open.

"Damn it, Ginny, why can't you just leave well enough alone?" He asked her, releasing her from his grip.

"Harry," her voice gentler now as she took a step closer to him, choosing to ignore the fact that he took a step back, "I can take care of myself. Let me go with you and help you."

He shook his head, "No. And Ron agrees with me. We need you to stay here, go back to Hogwarts and do what you can to help them. That is the best possible way that you can help."

"But, Harry…"

"No, Ginny, you're too important, please just stay here."

She took another step closer, "Only if you'll promise to come back to me."

He hesitated, meeting her eyes in the light of the moon. The look on her face made him nervous and excited. "I promise," he breathed and, without thinking, like the first time he had done it, Harry lowered his head and sealed his vow with a kiss.

Ginny tensed with surprise, but quickly recovered, sliding her arms around his neck and tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

Surprised by his own actions, Harry quickly pulled back, holding her at arm's length. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Didn't you enjoy it?"

Harry let go of her and crossed his arms over his chest, "What kind of question is that?"

"Don't answer my question with a question," she said, laying a hand on his arms. "Harry, I love you."

It took several moments for her words to sink in and Harry was mortified to realize a lump had formed in his throat. It was the first time he could remember that anyone had said that to him. He knew his parents had loved him, he had been told that by the people who had known them the best. And he knew, by his actions, that Sirius had loved him and that Molly loved him like one of her own children, but this was the first time he had heard those three words spoken directly to him.

Ginny watched the expressions that crossed his face. Confusion turned into surprise followed by pleasure and then finally a worried acceptance. "Harry?"

"I…I don't think anyone had ever said that to me." The words came out choked and raw.

Her heart broke a little at his words and she slipped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his shoulder and hugging him tightly, smiling slightly when she felt his arms come up around her.

For a few blissful minutes, Harry stood still, feeling her warm breath against his neck, her small, solid body pressed against his, and breathing in her flowery scent. "Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"This…this is all new to me. I, uh, I don't really know what my feelings are…okay, that sounds stupid…"

Ginny leaned back and looked up at him, "Its okay, Harry."

"No, its not. Ginny, I don't know much about love, I mean, I…I have no experience with it. But, I imagine that what I'm feeling for you is love. I just…I wish we had more time."

Tears filled her eyes and she willed them to not fall, "We'll have all the time in the world when you come back."

He let out a shaky breath and lowered his forehead to rest against hers, "You amaze me, Ginny."

"What?"

He closed his eyes. If there was ever a time to tell her how he felt it was now, who knew when they would see each again.

"Ron and Hermione were the first friends I ever had," he began quietly. "And your family is the first real family I've ever had. I found myself at Hogwarts and I am starting to find my place in the world. It hasn't been easy and I am going off to face the greatest evil the world has ever known. But I am going with the knowledge that a beautiful, amazing girl loves me. No one has ever, or will ever, understand me the way you do. I know I can be difficult, I know I can be hard to like at times, but you have continued to believe in me. Every time I see you or even just think about you, it feels like my heart is going to burst right out of my chest and no matter what I am doing or where I am, I suddenly feel happy and at peace. You give me peace of mind just by being. You make me want to be a better person. If that's what love is, then I do love you. More than you could possibly know."

Ginny no longer had the strength to hold back her tears, but she didn't make a sound as they raced down her cheeks.

Harry reached up and brushed away the tears with his fingertips, "I love you, Ginny. And because of that, I am going to ask you to stay here, do what you can to help your family, the Order, and at Hogwarts. Voldemort has used people in the past to get to me and I have lost Sirius and Dumbledore and I don't know if I could go on if I lost you."

She nodded.

"Say something, please."

Her throat was too raw to speak so she hugged him tightly and pressed her face to his neck.

Harry closed his eyes and rested his cheek on top of her soft, red hair, listening as she sniffled. His eyes flew open when he felt her warm, moist lips press against his skin. Her mouth trailed up his neck to his cheek as her hands slid into his hair and turned his face so she could press her lips to his.

"Just tonight," she whispered. "We have tonight. Tomorrow, we're over…until you come back."

Harry pulled back and looked down at her. His brain screamed at him to walk away, to tell her they couldn't. But his heart fought even louder, telling him it was okay to love her. What if tonight was all they ever had?

Before he could form another thought, Ginny undid the clasp holding her robes together, allowing them to fall in a golden pool at her feet. Her milky white shoulders and arms gleamed in the moonlight and Harry's hands moved on their own as they rested gently on her shoulders, feeling the goosebumps rise over her cool skin. Ginny's hands fumbled beneath his robes and slid her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

His fingers stroked her skin, down the narrow column of her throat, over and around her shoulders until his arms were wrapped securely around her. "Ginny, you're beautiful."

"So are you, Harry," she whispered.

"Really? I always thought I was more dashing than beautiful," he teased quietly, stroking her braid.

She giggled quietly, "You are so stuck up, Harry Potter."

"No, I'm stuck on you, Ginny Weasley."

She groaned, "That was really bad."

"I know."

She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning into his embrace, her hands gently stroking his back over the smooth cotton of his shirt. She could feel his heart racing and she nuzzled his neck.

With nimble fingers, Harry released her hair from its binds and carefully combed it out with his fingers. The strands of gold and silver beads that Fleur's mother had twined into her braid fell to the ground as her hair tumbled in thick waves past her shoulders. "Gin?"

"Hm?"

"What are we doing?"

"Hm?"

"We're standing here, out in the middle of the field where any of your brothers could catch us and I could be beaten." Shivers raced through his body as she giggled, caressing his neck with her warm breath.

"Then let's find some place more private." She pulled back and smiled at him. "Come with me."

He watched as she bent and gathered her robe, before crossing the field. Harry hesitated a moment and then leaned over and snatched up the beads that had fallen from her hair, stuffing them in his pocket before following her.

"When I was younger," she said when he caught up with her. "The twins made my life miserable. Bill and Charlie took pity on me and built this."

Harry looked up at the tree she had stopped in front of and looked up. In the lower branches were the precariously perched remnants of what had once been a tree house. "Um, Ginny, I'm not going up there."

"Wuss."

He raised an eyebrow and glanced at her.

She giggled again, a sound he had grown to adore. "Of course we're not going up there, I don't have a death wish. But we are more hidden here."

He turned to face her and reached up to touch her cheek, "And what do you want to do now that we're hidden?"

Her face burned and she stared at his chest, her voice barely audible when she spoke, "I want you to hold me."

Harry unclipped his robe and laid it on the ground beneath the tree. Taking her hand, he sank onto the ground, pulling her with him. She settled on lap, her head on his shoulder, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. The breeze stirred up her hair and it tickled his face, but he made no move to stop it. He picked up her robe and wrapped it around them both when he felt her shiver. In their hiding place, they could hear only the songs of insects coming out with the night. He felt cut off from the rest of the world, completely alone with her, and it felt wonderful.

After several minutes of silence, Harry kissed the top of her head. "Ginny?"

"Harry."

"I was afraid you had fallen asleep."

"No. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"I overheard Professor Lupin and Tonks, they were talking in the parlor. Kingsley asked Lupin to try speaking with the werewolves again and Tonks begged him not to go. I realized then just how much Voldemort was taking from all of us. I don't want him to take you from me, but I know you have to go and fight him. It's killing me Harry, but I won't ask you not to go, I won't ask you not to fight him."

He didn't respond, pressing his lips to her hair again, feeling her tremble in his arms.

"I'm scared Harry, I'm scared for you and for me. I'm scared I'll never see you again." Her voice shook as she snuggled closer to him. "I'm scared for Ron and Hermione and Bill and Fleur and Lupin and Tonks and my parents and the twins and everyone else I know and care about. But I am sick and tired of being scared. I know you have to go just like I know you will succeed. I don't want you to worry about me or think about me, I'll be fine. Don't worry about writing me, unless you want to, just go, get the job done and come back. I'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you, Ginny," he whispered hoarsely. "Thank you for understanding."


	6. Unwanted Guest

Hi all,

Thanks for the amazing reviews! I really appreciate them all. I hadn't planned on making this a long story, I think of it more as a short story of stolen moments, so there is only going to be one more chapter. But don't worry, I am already two chapters into my next story.

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, I have been rather busy, I hope to be much faster with the next.

Thank you all!

Enjoy,

Failte!

* * *

Harry stroked Ginny's back as she relaxed against him, his fingers gently brushing against the exposed skin of her back and shoulders above her dress. They spoke quietly about Quidditch, the twin's store, Ron and Hermione, anything but Voldemort. Ginny had unbuttoned Harry's shirt halfway down, her hand finding its way inside to stroke his chest. She could feel his heartbeat and stopped her hand to rest over it. 

Nuzzling her throat, the Boy Who Lived sighed contentedly.

"When are you guys planning to leave?" Ginny asked quietly.

"As soon as possible," he murmured, fingering a lock of her hair.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Harry cupped her cheek and tilted her face up towards him, "Just stay safe. Stay close to your family and the Order."

"I wish there was more I could do for you."

"You do more than you know."

Ginny slid her hand around his neck and into his hair, pulling his head down so she could reach his mouth with her own.

"Ginny!"

"Ginny!"

"Ginerva!"

The two of the broke apart quickly. The voices of the twins and Mrs. Weasley carried up the slope to where they sat.

"I knew this was too good to last," Ginny mumbled.

Harry quickly buttoned his shirt up while Ginny stood and threw her robe around her shoulders. He pushed himself to his feet and gathered his robe in his hands, following Ginny as she headed toward the voices.

"Ginerva Weasley! Answer me now!" Molly called, standing with her hands on her hips by the clearing.

"I'm coming Mother!"

Mrs. Weasley placed a hand over her heart, "Really, Ginny! What were you thinking, disappearing like that? You could have been snatched away!"

"I'm fine, Mum."

"Where have you been?" George demanded as he, Fred, and Ron joined their mother.

"I went for a walk."

Harry came up behind her and all three of her brothers turned their attention to him. The twins looked from their sister's mussed hair and red cheeks to Harry and his untucked shirt and disheveled appearance.

Fred crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "I see you didn't take this walk alone."

Ginny stuck her chin out defiantly, "No I did not."

Ron looked all around him, trying to avoid his best mate's eyes. He had been dreading this moment, the possibility of interrupting Harry and Ginny at an inopportune time. He could accept the two of them dating, just as long as he didn't see them do any more than hold hands.

Molly chose to keep her mouth shut, pursing her lips. She turned and walked swiftly back toward the house.

Harry smiled sheepishly at the twins as he followed Ginny down the hill.

"I thought they were _taking a break_," George muttered.

"I might just have to break something," Fred replied.

Wordlessly, Ron started back toward the house, leaving his brothers to mutter and plan amongst themselves. He did not want any part of whatever they were planning.

"Have Bill and Fleur left yet?" Ginny asked.

Molly shook her head, "They're leaving shortly, Bill wanted to say goodbye to everyone first."

"How long are they going to be gone?" Harry asked.

"Just for the night dear, they'll be back tomorrow. We have a meeting with the Order."

"Oh? What about?" He asked, hoping he sounded nonchalant.

Mrs. Weasley glanced at him, "You know I can't tell you that, dear, until you're a member of the Order."

He scowled. It had always annoyed him the way Mrs. Weasley treated him like a child. Considering all he been through, there was nothing they could tell him that would upset him more. Sirius had understood that, he never tried to hide anything from Harry. At the thought of his godfather, Harry felt a pang of regret and pain. As of late, Sirius had been on his mind a lot, Dumbledore's death had brought back powerful memories of Sirus' passing and he felt a need to speak with him so intensely it was almost painful. Harry had thought about contacting Lupin, but he wasn't as comfortable talking to him as he been with Sirius.

"Harry?" Ginny had watched as his expression darkened and his eyes narrowed.

He whipped his head up, looking as though he had forgotten there were others around, "What?"

"Are you okay?"

He smiled unconvincingly, "Yeah."

She reached out and touched his arm, "You'll be able to join the Order the end of next month, I have to wait another year."

"Yeah, but I won't be here to join in."

"They're going to try and stop you."

"They won't succeed."

She nodded slowly, "Maybe you should tell the Order what you're planning to do."

He shook his head, "No. Moody and Lupin will try and stop us. We're just going to tell your parents and Hermione is going to owl her parents, just so everyone knows we're going together. But there is no stopping us. This has to be done and I have to do it."

Molly set about directing everyone what to do in order to put away what was left of the party. Bill and Fleur walked out of the house after having changed into their traveling robes, Bill carried two small overnight bags.

"Oh, Bill dear, do be careful," Molly cried, hugging him tightly.

Bill smiled patiently, "We will, Mum, don't worry."

Molly turned to her new daughter-in-law and took her hands, "Fleur, take good care of my boy."

"Oh, I will," Fleur vowed tearfully.

"Um, Molly, dear."

Everyone turned at the sound of Arthur's nervous voice. Molly clasped her hands over her mouth and the twins both groaned as Percy followed Mr. Weasley out of the Burrow's backdoor.

"Oh, Percy, dear," Molly hurried over. "I knew you would come! It's your brother's big day. How are you?"

Percy looked down his long nose at his mother, a look of disinterest crossed his narrow face. He gave her a barely perceptible nod before brushing past her and offering Bill his hand. "Congratulations on your marriage, Bill."

Bill's cheek twitched as he clenched his teeth. He hesitated a moment before crossing his arms over his chest, ignoring his brother's offered hand.

"Now, Bill," Molly chided nervously. "Your brother came all the way here to see you."

Harry glanced to his right as Ginny stepped closer to him. Even in the faint light of evening, he could see the anger and pain etched on her face. Without a word, he gently took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She looked up, flashing him a sad smile.

Fred, George, and Ron stood in a row, their arms crossed over their chests, all glaring at Percy.

"What a wonderful ending to a terrific day," Molly continued, her voice trembling, her hands twisting together anxiously. "You'll stay, won't you Percy? Have some cake?"

"No, I can't," he said stiffly. "I just wanted to stop by to offer my best wishes to Bill and Flora."

"Fleur," Bill hissed.

"Yes, well, I would have stopped by earlier, but we've been terribly busy at the Ministry," he glanced at Harry and then back at his mother. "I must be getting home, I have a long day tomorrow as well."

"Oh, please, Percy, there is plenty…"

"Bill, Flora, good luck, I wish all the happiness in the world," he said. "Good night."

Molly looked crestfallen as she watched her son leave without another word to her.

Highly insulted, Fleur began speaking in rapid French. No one could understand what she was saying, but her meaning was clear. Bill laid a hand on her arm and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

Harry looked around to see the twins and Ron gone. Ginny tugged at his hand and he allowed her to lead him around the side of the house.

"How can you treat Mum like that?" George asked angrily.

The three of them surrounded Percy, with Ron behind him, holding his arms so he couldn't apparate.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Percy said haughtily.

"We know more than you think we do," Fred snarled.

"And what do you know? Is it the nonsense that Harry Potter is feeding you? You have all been lead astray by Potter and Dumbledore."

George punched Percy in the stomach, smirking as Percy groaned and would have doubled over if Ron wasn't holding him up.

"Dumbledore was a great man," Ron hissed at his brother.

"A million times the man you will ever be," Fred added. "What did Mum ever do to deserve your abuse?"

"I do not abuse her," Percy gasped. "I just refuse to associate with the people our parents choose to associate with. When all of this nonsense is over, you will see that they were wrong and the Ministry was right, but by then it will be too late. I cannot believe that our parents could lead you all astray like this. When you realize that, don't come crawling to me for help."

Feeling ill, Ron shoved Percy away from him. Percy stumbled and tried to right himself. Fred was the one who punched him in the stomach this time.

"Stop!" Ginny finally called out, dropping Harry's hand and stepping closer.

Percy doubled over, his arm wrapped around his stomach as he tried to catch his breath.

"He deserves it," Ron snapped kicking Percy's legs out from beneath him, sneering as his brother fell to the ground.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, having just stepped out the front door of the Burrow.

"Ginny," Percy pushed himself to his feet and faced his sister. "If you need help, you can come to me."

"You're the one who needs help," Ginny snapped.

"You've allowed a silly school girl crush to muddle your thinking. You're smarter than that, Ginny."

Harry clenched his fists and made to step forward, but she was faster, whipping her wand out from beneath her robe.

"Ginny, you're not of age yet," Percy reminded her condescendingly. "You'll get in trouble."

"Ginny!" They all turned at the sharp tone of Arthur Weasley's voice. He stood beside Hermione, rubbing a hand over his tired face. "Just let him go."

Without another word, Percy apparated.

"No one mentions this to your mother," Arthur warned before turning and entering the glowing warmth of the Burrow, letting the door slam shut behind him.

"Prat," Ron muttered angrily.

"Prat isn't a strong enough word," Fred replied.

"Great big jackass?" George suggested.

"That'll work."

Hermoine hurried to Ron's side, taking his hand in both hers, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"He's had it coming for a long time," Ron told her.

Harry laid a gentle hand on Ginny's shoulder, "You okay?"

She nodded, and tucked her wand away in a pocket hidden within her robes. "It's his loss. He left us."

He squeezed gently, "You're right and someday he'll realize that."

* * *

Harry looked up from the chess board in front of him and glanced over to where Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the sofa. They had their heads tilted close together as they spoke quietly over a magazine they were reading. 

The reception had officially ended over an hour earlier. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already gone to bed, Molly had been quiet and melancholy since Percy had shown up, and the twins had gone home to their flat, annoyed and frustrated by their brother. It was still relatively early, so Ron had talked Harry into playing a few games of Wizard's chess. Hermione and Ginny had disappeared upstairs to change into more comfortable clothing before returning to the front parlor to join them.

As though she sensed him, Ginny raised her eyes to his and smiled softly. He looked quickly back at the board in front of him.

"I thought you guys broke up," Hermione whispered.

"We did, but, well, we talked. He told me what you guys are planning to do."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, surprised, "He did?"

"Yeah. I don't like it, but I understand he's doing what he needs to do. I'm just glad that he isn't going alone."

"You're going back to Hogwarts, aren't you?"

Ginny nodded, "Of course. I'm just hoping students will show up."

"So do I, but I'm afraid most parents won't feel safe about sending their kids there since Dumbledore won't be there. I wish we could tell people about the Order, I know more parents would feel better knowing there were Order members in the school."

"Snape was part of the Order."

Hermione sighed, "I just can't believe Professor Snape would do what he did. I mean, Dumbledore _trusted_ him."

"Which only shows you how evil he really is," Harry said from across the room.

"I don't know," Hermione said slowly. "I mean, Dumbledore was a smart man, we don't know what all he had planned. What if…what if Snape was acting on his orders?"

"What?" Ron and Harry cried.

"Just listen to me, I've been thinking about this. From what you've told us, Harry, Dumbledore knew exactly what was going to happen and like he was preparing for what could happen to him. Maybe…maybe Dumbledore knew you had to continue this fight without him, maybe he wanted Snape to gain Voldemort's trust and the only way he could do that was to…"

"No!" Harry jumped to his feet, knocking over his chair and upsetting the chessboard. "He wouldn't do that! Dumbledore was too important to the cause!"

"But Harry, don't you see? You're the most important part of the cause."

"No, Dumbledore would not kill himself like that." Harry stormed from the room and they heard the backdoor slam shut.

"I didn't mean to upset him," Hermione said quietly.

Ginny gently squeezed Hermione's arm, "It's all right. I'll go talk to him."

Harry stared up at the star strewn sky feeling betrayed and confused. Part of him knew that some of what Hermione said made sense. But she hadn't been there, she hadn't seen the look on Snape's face, she hadn't heard Dumbledore pleading…

With a groan, Harry pressed his fists against his eyes, fighting to keep his composure, he would not cry. He would not lose it.

"Harry?"

A small wave of comfort washed over him at the sound of her voice.

A delicate hand rested on his shoulder, "She didn't mean to upset you."

"I…I don't think what she said upset me so much as the fact that she might be right," he said hoarsely.

"Dumbledore knew what he was doing."

"I hope so, it's all we have to go on right now."

The strain in his voice broke her heart a little. Ginny wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her cheek against his shoulder. She quietly offered him her support and devotion.

It was a strange feeling, Harry realized, to go for so many years with having no one to depend and then, suddenly, to have so many. Over the past six years he went from being alone to having friends and family and a wonderful girl. He had loved and lost. Fought and won. Now, he felt as though the emotions, the pressure, was too much. Wordlessly, he turned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

Ginny gently stroked his back, "He was a great man and as long as we remember him, what he stood for and what he fought, we will win."

Harry buried his face in tousled hair, "Thanks, Gin, I needed that."

She tilted her head back and met his gaze with her own. Rising up on her toes, she brushed her lips over his in a quick reassuring kiss.

That small taste wasn't enough for Harry. He weaved his hands into her hair, tilting her head, and plundering her mouth with his own. A moan came from deep within her as she clutched the back of his shirt in her hands. Taking her reaction as a sign to go further, Harry, slid an arm down around her waist and gently lowered them to the ground, still joined at the lips. They rolled gently onto the soft ground, feeling the cool grass against exposed arms and brushing cheeks.

"Harry," she moaned his name as his hands slid under the jumper she wore, grazing her trembling flesh.

"Ginny," his breath warmed her skin as he moved his mouth down her throat. "I love you. Beautiful Ginny."

She melted in his hands as he whispered sweet endearments and his fingers raced over her.

He seemed to have lost all sense of time and place, concentrating solely on her, trying to get closer. His heart raced and he found confidence he never knew he possessed. Her quiet moans and seeking hands drove him further as his lips sought hers and his hands closed over her breasts. A sound somewhere between a groan and a growl rumbled deep in his throat as her hand brushed the erection that strained against the front of his trousers.

"We have to stop," Harry gasped.

"What?" Her voice sounded dreamy and far off.

"We have to stop, I…I can't do this, not here, not now."

Ginny leaned up on her elbows after he rolled off her, lying beside her on his back, his arm thrown over his eyes. "Harry?"

"Give me a second," he mumbled.

"What is it?"

"Quidditch."

"What?"

"I'm, uh, I'm in a little pain right now."

Ginny couldn't stop her eyes from traveling down to where he tried to hide the evidence of his arousal with his hand. "Oh, Harry…"

"Wronski Feint," he muttered. "Doppplebeater Defense, Double Eight Loop, Formation Looping."

"Hawkshead Attacking Formation," she added.

Harry chuckled and lowered his arm, embarrassed, "Sorry, Gin."

"Why?"

"This was neither the time nor the place. I just…I got carried away, I guess."

"You weren't doing it alone."

"Ginny, I'm leaving, probably as soon as the day after tomorrow. I can't…" He trailed off.

She lowered her head onto his shoulder, "Its okay, Harry."

Looking up at the clear sky, his fingers toyed with her hair, "It's your own fault, what with you being so pretty and all."

She snorted, "Sorry about that. I'll see what I can do about sprouting warts and horns."

"Thanks."

"When you get back, I'll have horns, warts, a hump back, and a giant mole on my chin with six long hairs growing out of it."

He laughed, "And I'll still want to shag you."

"Then…then I guess I really have something to look forward to when this is all over."

"We all have a lot to look forward to when this is all over, but knowing that I can come back to you makes it all worthwhile."


	7. Fare Thee Well

"When are we going to tell everyone?" Ron asked the next morning while he, Harry, and Hermione sat huddled at the kitchen table.

"I was thinking we could tell them tonight, after the Order meeting," Harry replied. "I want to get going soon, I don't want to put this off too long."

"We can't just come right out and say we're leaving, we need to ease them into the idea," Hermione said, leaning closer to the boys.

"And how do you think we should do that?" Ron asked, sarcastically. "Hey, Mum, Dad, what would you think if I took off for a little while and didn't tell you where I was going?"

She scowled at him, "No, _Ronald_, I don't think we should be that silly. I just don't think we should just come out and tell them that we're going to sneak off and hunt down Voldemort on our own. We should ease them into the idea."

"And how should we do that?"

"I was thinking we could tell them about Harry and Dumbledore and what they did together, let them know that we're not going into this without some knowledge of what we're doing."

"But we can't tell them everything, it could endanger the mission."

"But we have to tell them enough so that they won't worry so much."

"I don't know about your Mum, but mine is going to worry like mad."

"All right," Harry interrupted them, knowing they could go back and forth forever. "I'll tell them. Just be ready, they're going to be adamant about talking us out of it. You know you guys don't have to go, I can go alone…" He broke off when Hermione laid a hand over his.

"You're _not_ going alone," she told him. "We're all in this together."

"Yeah, Harry, you know that," Ron added.

"He knows what?" Molly asked as she bustled into the kitchen, not waiting for an answer. "Oh, look at the time! I can't believe I slept so late, I have so much I have to do before tonight. After breakfast, Ronald, I need you to help take down the tent."

"But, Mum…"

"Don't argue, your father needs your help, Harry, Hermione, if you wouldn't mind helping as well, that would be wonderful."

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley, we'd be happy to help," Hermione assured her.

"Thank you, dear," Mrs. Weasley murmured absently as she set about making breakfast.

Ron scowled at the scrubbed table top, he hated how his mother always became depressed and a bit withdrawn whenever Percy breezed into their lives and then left again. He suddenly wished he hadn't stopped at kicking his brother, maybe if a little blood had been drawn…

His current train of thought was interrupted when Hermione laid a hand on his knee under the table. He looked up at her and felt comforted by the reassuring smile she wore. _She's so pretty,_ he thought. _Why did we wait so long_?

Hermione felt a pleasant chill as he laid his hand over her's, squeezing gently. She couldn't suppress the shiver that raced through her, but she fought the urge to lean over and kiss him in the Weasley's kitchen.

The two of them broke their gaze when they heard Harry clear his throat. Ron grinned sheepishly at his friend while Hermione blushed.

"Here, here, eat up," Mrs. Weasley commanded as she set plates on the table. "Ron, dear, go see what's keeping Ginny, would you?"

"Buf I eatling, Muf," Ron replied through a mouthful of sausage.

"Oh, Ron, _really_," Hermione sighed.

"I'll go," Harry offered, pushing eggs and sausage around on his plate.

"Thank you, dear."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and caught Harry's eye. He gave her the most innocent look he could. She smiled and shook her head, turning to pat Ron's back as he choked on his mouthful of food.

"Where are you going?" Hermione hissed as Ron stood.

"Mum doesn't realize what she just allowed," he whispered back.

She grabbed his arm and yanked him back down, "Stop it, Ron, let him go. Nothing is going to happen."

"But…"

"But nothing. Sit."

Grumbling, Ron sat, biting back a smile when Hermione pinched his leg. He refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing that he liked the way she poked or prodded him, well, if he was going to be honest, he liked it whenever she touched him.

Harry climbed the stairs, passing a very distracted Mr. Weasley as he walked by, mumbling under his breath, not even acknowledging Harry. After so many summers spent at the Burrow, it still surprised Harry to hear how quiet the house could be with the twins and the others gone.

"Who's there?" Ginny called when he knocked on her door.

"It's me."

She hesitated before replying, "Come on in."

Harry pushed open the door and found her sitting at her desk, "Your Mum asked me to come up and fetch you for breakfast."

"I'm not really hungry," she murmured, not lifting her head from whatever she was writing.

"Come on, Gin, you have to eat something."

"Don't tell me what I _have_ to do."

"What is your problem?"

She whirled around in her chair and glared at him, "What do you care?"

"What do you mean? Of course I care."

"Just leave me alone, Harry."

"No," he sank onto the end of her bed, watching as she turned back to the parchment and quill on her desk. "Don't be angry with me, Gin."

She lowered her head a moment before taking a deep breath and setting her quill down. With deliberate care, she folded the parchment and slipped it into the center drawer of her scarred desk. Finally, she turned to face him again, "I'm not angry with you, Harry, I'm angry with everything else."

He nodded, but didn't speak.

"I'm not angry with you," she repeated. "But I am angry with the fact that you're going, you _have_ to go, I'm angry at Percy for being such a thoughtless git, I'm angry at Voldemort for what he's doing, I'm angry at Greyback for what he did to Bill, I'm…I'm just angry."

Harry stood and slowly walked over to crouch in front of her and take her hands, "I know how you feel, I've spent most of my life feeling angry, so much so that there were times I thought it would swallow me whole. But I've learned from it, I've learned to use the anger. Take that anger and use it, Gin. Use it to fight back, to help at Hogwarts, to do whatever you need to do to stay safe."

"I'm scared," she admitted quietly.

"We all are."

She pulled her hands from his and stood, "We're over, Harry."

He looked up, surprised, "What?"

"We only had yesterday, our time was up at midnight, we're just friends now."

Harry rose to his feet, taking notice of the hollow tone of her voice, "You're right, sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she sighed heavily. "_I'm_ sorry. I'm being a child. I'm sulking and being selfish. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive."

Ginny smiled wanly, "Thanks. Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny stood in the backyard of the Burrow looking over the chairs and tent that were still there. 

"Where did it all come from?" Hermione asked.

"The tent belongs to the Ministry," Ron explained. "They use it for special occasions and sometimes lend it out to employees. The chairs came from friends and family."

Harry looked around, "Where are the tables?"

"They were transfigured. The head table was actually the coffee table from the parlor and the other tables were end tables and bedside tables from the house."

"All right," Mr. Weasley burst through the back door, a piece of parchment in hand. "I have a list of whose chairs are whose, we need to sort and stack them so we can return them, then we'll take down the tent."

It took over an hour to sort and stack the chairs. It didn't help that Ron and Hermione kept distracting each other. Harry groaned when he caught sight of Ron sneaking a pat at Hermione's backside. He tried to catch Ginny's eye, but she was making a point to avoid him.

"Harry, that belongs to Veronica Fitzgibbon, her chairs are over by the tree there," Mr. Weasley instructed as he checked something off on his list. "That makes the six chairs from her. I believe we are finally done. Now, onto the tent, Ron, Hermione, come out from under it."

The four of them watched as he pulled out his wand, performed a couple of quick flicks of his wrist, and muttered some words under his breath. The tent lifted a few inches off the ground, the ties coiled themselves up as the posts folded in. Seconds later the tent was neatly folded into a one foot square about six inches thick.

"Wow," Harry whispered.

"The advantages of being a wizard," Ron smirked.

Mr. Weasley picked up the tent and tucked it under his arm, "All right, then, thank you for your help, kids, I'll return the tent to the Ministry and everyone who lent us chairs will be around to collect them."

"I guess we're done," Ron said as his father returned to the house.

"What do we do now?" Hemione asked.

Harry shrugged, looking up at the clear sky.

Ron took Hermione's hand and whispered something in her ear. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Go," Harry sighed. "Run along and snog yourselves silly."

Hermione's face flushed a deep red, "Oh, Harry, really."

"Get it out of your system now so we won't have to deal with it later."

For the first time since any of them had met her, Hermione was completely speechless, her face burning and her mouth hanging open.

Ginny smirked, "Close your mouth, Hermione, you're catching flies."

She snapped it shut and crossed her arms over her chest, whirled around and stomped off.

"Great, now I have to deal with that," Ron mumbled, pushing his hand through his hair. "Thanks, mate."

"No problem," Harry shot back as Ron took off after his very annoyed girlfriend.

Ginny closed her eyes and turned her face toward the warm breeze that washed over them. She wasn't sure she was ready to be alone with Harry again. "I have some things to do, I'll see you later, Harry."

He wanted to stop her, to tell her to stay, to be with her. But that would just make it more difficult. "Yeah, me too. See you, Gin."

They both hesitated, waiting for the other to say something. When neither did, Ginny went back into the house and Harry headed off in the opposite direction from where Ron and Hermione had gone.

Harry needed to get away, to collect his thoughts and figure out what he was going to say. It wasn't going to be easy, he felt awful telling Mrs. Weasley that another one of her sons was leaving, but it was Ron's choice. He couldn't tell them everything, for fear of the Order trying to take over, but he had to let them know that he knew what he was doing.

He stopped suddenly, looking over the pond. Did he know what he was doing? Did he know where he was going? _What am I doing?_ He thought. _I am about to hunt down the darkest, most evil creature alive and take along my two best friends, what the hell am I doing?_

* * *

Ron sat on his bed and watched as Harry sorted through his belongings, deciding what he wanted to take. They would be traveling a lot, so they could only take a few items, just what they needed. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had apparated to Grimmauld Place an hour earlier, grudgingly allowing the children to stay home alone since they thought it would be a short meeting and an early evening. Mrs. Weasley had protested and fretted, but Mr. Weasley had convinced her that they were all old enough and the wards from the ceremony were still in effect.

Bill and Fleur had arrived a while earlier, looking ridiculously happy and holding hands. Before the four of them left for the meeting, Bill took Ron aside.

"Ron, as your oldest brother, I feel it is my responsibility to talk to you about women."

Ron groaned and blushed, "You really don't need to, Bill."

"I'm afraid I do. I've been told that you and Hermione have taken your friendship to the next level."

"Bill…"

"Now don't interrupt me, Ron, there are times I wish I had an older brother to impart wisdom upon me when it came to girls."

Ron rolled his eyes at Bill's dramatic behavior, "You seem to have done pretty well considering."

"Yes, I did. But just let me do this, Ron, let me help you. Hermione is a great girl, we've known her for years and we all think very highly of her. So try not to screw it up."

"Bill…"

He continued, ignoring Ron's interruption, "She's a smart girl, some might say too smart for you, well, the twins would say that, I wouldn't, and she knows what she's doing. Don't push her, Ron, don't try to make her do anything she doesn't want to do or she seems hesitant about, you have plenty of time to get to know each other…on a more intimate level. With all that's going on, you might be tempted to rush into things…"

"Like a wedding?"

Bill ignored him, "Use your mind, not your libido, to make the important decisions in life. But, to help you along, here's this." He held a small, worn paperback book out to his youngest brother.

Confused, Ron took the dog-eared book and his face colored even more as he read the title 'A Wizard's Guide To Sex'. "Oh, geez, Bill…"

"This book has been passed through to Charlie, the twins, I even caught Percy flipping through it once. It is a fount of useful information."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Back in Hogwarts, my mate, Don, gave it to me."

Ron flipped through it, his eyes widening at the moving pictures. He slammed it shut, "Bloody hell."

Bill tapped the cover with his finger, "Every question you'll ever have, and some you never thought of, are all answered within this book. Just don't let Mum see it."

Unsure what to do, Ron stared down at the book, torn between feeling touched that his brother passed the book down to him and being absolutely embarrassed by what was in the book. "Uh, okay, um, thanks?"

"You're welcome, little brother," Bill grinned, clapping him on the back. "Just don't do anything stupid."

Now, Ron watched as Harry stuffed his invisibility cloak into a knapsack he had purchased for their trip.

"You're awfully quiet," Harry commented. "Having second thoughts?"

"What? No, just…thinking."

Harry smirked, "Try not to strain anything."

"Prat."

"Moron."

Ron stood and dug out the old knapsack he was taking, "Is there anything in particular I should be taking?"

"Your wand and some clean shorts."

"Thanks mate," he grumbled as he started stuffing clothes into the bag.

"May I come in?" Hermione asked quietly, knocking on the door.

"Yeah," Harry called, tugging at the zipper of his knapsack.

She slipped in, followed by Ginny. "Have you decided what you're going to say?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm just going to tell them the truth. Tell them where we're going and why."

"Be ready for them to try and talk you out of it."

"I am."

"Mum will forbid you from going," Ron warned.

Harry nodded, "I know, but that won't work."

Ginny sat on the edge of Ron's bed, wordlessly watching as Ron shoved clean shorts and socks into his knapsack. She toyed with the edge of the bright orange Chudley Cannons comforter he had haphazardly tossed over his bed in an attempt to make it.

Hermione flopped back onto Harry's cot, "I've been doing some thinking…"

"Surprise, surprise," Ron mumbled.

Hermione grabbed the closest thing she could find and threw it at him. Ron ducked as Harry's sneaker flew at his head.

"Any way," she continued. "I was thinking that we should take the Knight Bus to Godric's Hollow, once we're there we can decide where you want to go after that. We don't know what we'll find there, what clues, if any, and they might lead us somewhere else."

"Yeah, I'm hoping I'll find something there," Harry tugged the zipper closed on his knapsack and turned to sit on his bed. He caught Ginny watching him with a mix of curiosity and surprise.

"Like what?" Ron asked. "I thought he, uh, V-Volde…he destroyed your parents house."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's Voldemort, Ron, oh, why do you still flinch when we say it?"

Harry ignored her comment, "I don't know if I'll find anything, I'm hoping there will be people around, maybe neighbors or someone, who'll remember my folks and what happened."

"But it's a muggle town, isn't it?" Hermione asked. "Didn't the muggles who were there have their memories modified?"

"I would think so, but Godric's Hollow is the only place I have right now and since it is the place everything started for me, it is the place where I will start my search."

"When do you want to go?" Ron grunted as he tried to shove the overstuffed contents of his knapsack in so he could close the zipper.

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" Ginny gasped.

He looked at her and nodded silently.

She stood and abruptly left the room.

He stopped, his hand resting on his bag, debating whether or not to go after her.

"She wants to go," Hermione said unnecessarily. "And if she can't, she'd rather you didn't go at all."

"Neither is an option," he replied, throwing his bag on the floor.

"She'll get over it," Ron said. "She's going to pout and whine, but she'll get over it. Don't let her make you feel guilty."

"Do you really want to go tonight?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, "I want to get started as soon as possible. What are we waiting for?"

"Ronald! Harry! Hermione! Ginny! We're home!"

Ron glanced toward the door when he heard his mother call up the stairs, "I guess we're waiting for that."

Mrs. Weasley was putting together a tray with teacups and heating water on the stove when they entered the kitchen. "Oh, good, there you are," she bustled around the room, plating cookies. "Remus and Tonks are in the parlor if you'd like to see them before you turn in for the night."

Harry felt his stomach clench with nerves. It was bad enough he had to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but he hadn't planned on having to tell Lupin and Tonks.

"Where's Ginny?"

"I'm coming," Ginny entered the kitchen.

"Oh, good, dear, would you please take this plate of cookies into the parlor, Ron, carry the tray. Good, good, go, all of you, go see our guests."

All conversation suddenly stopped when they entered the front room. Lupin and Tonks sat side by side on the sofa while Bill and Fleur cuddled on the love seat and Mr. Weasley sat in one of the two chairs. Ginny set the plate on the coffee table and took a seat beside the fireplace.

"So, how was the meeting?" Harry asked, finding a spot on the floor.

"It was fine," Remus replied.

"What did you discuss?"

"Oh, this and that."

"Come on…"

"Harry," he warned in his best teacher tone.

Tonks tilted her head slightly, "I don't think it would harm anyone if they knew what we were talking about."

"They are not old enough to be in the Order, there is no need to burden them with new worries," Molly said as she entered the room.

"I don't think that's possible," Ginny murmured under her breath.

"What was that, Ginny, dear?" Arthur asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing, Dad."

"How is Grimmuald Place?" Harry asked hesitantly. He hadn't been there since Sirius' death.

"Same old, same old," Tonks told him.

"Before the next meeting, Ginny, you and I are going and cleaning it up," Mrs. Weasley said. "Ronald, I expect you and Harry and Hermione to help too."

"When is the next meeting?" Hermione asked.

"Not for another week or so."

"So, what do you guys have planned for the rest of the summer?" Remus asked.

Harry scowled at the worn rug beneath his feet. _Why are they all acting like there is nothing going on? Do they honestly think that I can just goof off all summer and then go back to Hogwarts?_

Hermione caught sight of Harry's expression and poked him in the arm. He looked up and she nodded toward the adults. Fighting the urge to argue, Harry looked around the room, noticing how everyone seemed to be putting on an act. They were all acting relaxed, sipping tea, talking about the weather and Qudditch scores, pretending there wasn't even a war going on.

_It's now or never_, he thought, clearing his throat.

It was Bill who heard him. "You have something to say, Harry?"

"Uh, yeah, I do."

Sensing his nervousness, Hermione gave his arm a quick squeeze.

"I have a lot to tell you all, um, you…you won't like what I have to say, but I have to tell you." Taking a deep breath, Harry glanced at Ginny and caught her watching him. She smiled softly and nodded. Finding courage in her support, he stood and went on to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Lupin, and Tonks all about the horcruxes and all he and Dumbledore had done. As he told them about Tom Riddle, Fleur gasped and covered her mouth. Mrs. Weasley blinked rapidly as tears filled her eyes and convulsively clutched Arthur's hand. Remus and Tonks sat in stoic silence.

When he finished his story, he looked around the room, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.

"I didn't know," Remus said softly. "You could have come to me, I would have helped."

"I know," Harry replied. "I know, but Dumbledore wanted to keep it quiet."

"Why, uh, why are you telling us all about this now?" Bill asked apprehensively.

"I…I have to find the last of the horcruxes," he announced. "I have to face Voldemort, but the only chance I have of defeating him is to find and destroy the horcruxes."

Remus nodded, "Of course, I'll go with you and…"

"No," Harry interrupted. "You're needed here, with the Order."

"I can go with you, I can help you, you can't go alone."

"I'm not."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head slowly, "No."

"Mum," Ron stood beside Harry.

"No," she said louder. "I don't like that Harry has to go, but I know he has to. But you're not going, Ron, you're going to stay here and then return to Hogwarts."

"I'm going with him," Ron announced sternly.

Hermione stood to join them, "So am I."

"No!" Molly declared, standing.

Arthur held tight to his wife's hand, "Sit down, Molly, let's talk this over."

"No, I've already decided," Harry announced. "I have to go, I never wanted to drag Ron and Hermione into this, but they offered to come and, if I'm going to be totally honest, I'm glad to have them along. _I_ have to face Voldemort and the only way I can even have a chance to defeat him is if I do this. I know you don't like this and I know you don't want me to go, but I have to."

"He's right."

Everyone turned to look at Tonks, surprised at her admission.

"He's right," she repeated. "Dumbledore would not have involved him if he didn't think Harry could handle it. None of us want Harry to go, if any one of us could do this in his place we would, but it is up to Harry. We all knew he would eventually have to face Voldemort, but I think we had all assumed we would be with him to help. But let's be honest. Harry has to go on this mission, he has to track down Voldemort, and he has to do it himself. He has proven himself time and again and Ron and Hermione have helped him all along. He has to do this and we should be glad that he has two such talented, faithful friends to help him. Harry?"

He looked at her, feeling relieved and pleased. "Yes?"

"You know that all you need to do is ask and any one of us will help you."

"I know, thank you."

"Is there…is there anything we can do to help?" Remus asked. "Do you need anything? Money?"

"No, thanks, I already stopped at Gringotts and picked up some money."

"When are youplanning to go?" Bill asked.

"As soon as possible, I'd like to go tonight. I don't think we can put it off too much longer."

A weighty silence hung heavy in the room. Mrs. Weasley sniffled and dabbed at the corner of her eye with a handkerchief. Lupin looked beat, his hand enveloped in both of Tonks'.

"You'll write to us, won't you?" Arthur's voice sounded tired and hoarse.

Ron nodded, "I'll send an owl as often as possible."

"Hide your money well," his father continued. "You don't want to worry about pickpockets as well. And just…be careful."

"We will," Harry vowed.

"Have you packed," Molly asked in a shaky voice. "What are you taking?"

"Just what we need. Some clothes, my invisibility cloak."

"You'll need some food," she stood. "I'll put together some sandwiches for you to take."

Tonks and Fleur joined Molly in the kitchen, Fleur wanted to help with the food while Tonks just wanted to make sure Molly was all right.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Lupin asked.

Harry shrugged, "Hopefully not too long. I have a few ideas of where I'd like to go. We're going to start with Godric's Hollow."

"You're taking the Knight Bus?" Bill asked.

"That's our plan."

"Will you at least wait until the morning?" Arthur implored. "I would feel better knowing you had at least one more good night's sleep before you left."

Harry hesitated a moment before nodding, "Yes, Mr. Weasley, we'll wait and leave first thing in the morning."

* * *

Harry tossed and turned most of the night, a jumble of emotions churned inside him. He felt guilty for upsetting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, he felt terrible for having to break it off with Ginny, he felt relieved to have the pressure of the secret released, and he felt responsible for Ron and Hermione. And he was dreading the next morning. He had hoped to sneak out without any fuss, but he realized now that that was never going to happen. 

Early the next morning, the entire house was wakened by the wonderful aromas of baking biscuits, sausages, and eggs. Unable to sleep, Molly had finally gotten up and gone downstairs, if the three of them were going on this mission, she was going to make sure they left with full stomachs.

Word had spread quickly, the twins and Charlie had stopped by to see them off. Everyone had advice to offer.

"Don't trust anyone or anything if you can't see where it keeps its brain."

"Don't buy anything from hag on the street, especially not food."

"Be wary of everyone, Death Eaters have learned to disguise themselves very well."

"Make sure you have plenty of clean underwear."

"Don't let loose women, or men, distract you."

Molly smacked Fred in the back of the head. "Just be careful," she said quietly.

Ron rolled his eyes, "We will."

She set three small parcels in front of them, "Here are some sandwiches and biscuits, make them last."

"We have something for you too," George said, prodding Fred in the side.

"What? Oh, yeah," Fred reached under the table and picked up a bag. "Just a few things from the store we thought you might be able to use."

Ron took the bag and began riffling through it, "A mini Foe Glass, a Sneakoscope, Extendable Ears, a…a Skiving Snackbox, a, uh, oh, a portable swamp, and a box of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder."

"Who knows what you're going to encounter, so it's better to be safe than sorry."

Molly sighed, her hands on her hips. She looked as though she wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what it was.

The fire that had been crackling gently in the fireplace suddenly grew and turned green.

"That would be Remus," Arthur said. "He wanted to see you before you left."

A moment later, Lupin stepped out of the fire, followed by Tonks.

"Remus, Tonks, come have a seat, would you like something to eat?" Molly asked as she ushered him toward the table.

"No, thank you, Molly," he looked and sounded worn out. "I would like to have a word with Harry, though."

Tired of pushing his food around his plate and pretending to eat, Harry was glad for the distraction. He followed his former Professor into the hallway, noticing how nervous Lupin appeared.

Remus had taken it upon himself to look after Harry, he saw him as his responsibility. The boy no longer had Sirius and he was the only connection Lupin had left to James, Lily, and Sirius. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to Harry.

"Harry," Remus laid a hand on his shoulder. "You know that we would all rather you didn't do this, just as we know you have to do this. I am glad to know that you aren't going alone, Ron is a strong friend and with Hermione's analytical mind, I know the three of you will do fine. I also know that your parents and Sirius are looking out for you. I wish there was more I could do to help you. I remembered something I thought Sirius had and I went back to Grimmuald Place last night, Tonks and I spent the entire night looking throughout the house. I thought you would like to take this with you."

Harry took the photo that Lupin held out to him. It was worn with age, the bottom left corner was torn off and the edges were curled, but his parents waved wildly at him. They stood proudly in front of a small, two story cottage with an overgrown lawn, a fence in need of repair, and a huge tree in the front. His father had his arm around his mother's shoulders while she rested a hand on her swollen stomach.

"That was the day they signed for the cottage, their first house together," Remus explained. "Lily wanted a fixer-upper, something she could make entirely their own, somewhere they could raise their family. Sirius took this picture, he was there to help them move in. I thought that you might be able to use the picture when you got to Godric's Hollow, it might help you find the area where the cottage had been."

A lump rose in Harry's throat as he studied the picture. His parents looked so young, so full of promise and life. It was before they had to go into hiding, when their lives stretched out before them for years. He watched as his father turned to his mother. James gently laid both hands on her stomach and leaned over to kiss her. Lily grinned, laying her hands on top of his.

"She was about eight months along in that photo."

Harry lifted his eyes to Remus', "Thank you."

"Is there anything at all that I can do for you?"

He shook his head, "No. I just…I have to do this, thank you for understanding that."

Lupin nodded, "Be careful out there, Harry."

"We'll be in touch."

"I know you will. And if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to contact me."

"Thanks, Profes…uh, Remus."

Remus smiled sadly, "Take care, Harry."

"Uh, actually, there is something you could do for me."

"Anything."

Harry looked over his shoulder toward the kitchen and then back at his father's friend, "Look out for Ginny, would you?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Ready to go, mate?" Ron asked when they entered the kitchen.

Harry nodded, tucking the picture into his jeans pocket, "Yeah, now's as good a time as any."

Molly went into a flutter of anxiety, hugging each of them, fussing over their clothing and whether or not they had enough socks. Arthur took her arm, and tried to calm her, knowing this wasn't going to make the departure any easier.

They slowly filed down the front hall and out the door. Tonks went to the curbside and hailed the Knight Bus as the last of the goodbyes were said and hugs exchanged.

Harry came to Ginny just as the purple, triple-decker bus screeched to a halt.

"Good luck," she said with an unconvincing smile.

"You too," he replied, taking the hand she offered. He tried not to show any surprise when he felt her press a piece of paper into his hand.

"Come on now!" The conductor shouted from the open door of the bus. "We don't have all day!"

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand, "I'll see you later."

She nodded.

With a heavy heart, Harry shouldered his knapsack and followed Ron and Hermione to the bus.

"Bloody hell," Ginny muttered as she watched them go. "Harry!"

He turned, one foot on the step to the bus. A blur of flowing red hair in a blue jumper flew at him. He caught Ginny in a tight hug.

"I don't care what anyone thinks or says," she whispered tearfully into his ear. "I love you and I need you to come back to me."

"I love you too and I will do my best."

She leaned back and looked at him, "I know you will."

"Come on, Romeo," the conductor grumbled. He was an older gentleman, obviously crabby and unpleasant. Harry suddenly missed Stan Shunpike.

Ginny released him and watched as he entered the bus.

The three of them found comfortable chairs near windows where they waved to the gathered crowd. Mrs. Weasley waved wildly, dabbing at her moist eyes while Mr. Weasley hugged her and waved. The twins catcalled and wished them good luck while Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Lupin, and Tonks waved.

There was a _crack_ and the Burrow disappeared as they shot away. Harry told the conductor where they were going and handed over the necessary money.

Making sure that Ron and Hermione were talking to each other and not paying attention to him, Harry slowly unfolded the piece of parchment Ginny had slipped into his hand. Written in her feminine, loopy handwriting was a short note:

**Harry,**

**I've started writing this letter at least a dozen times. I wanted to give you some words of wisdom or some insight that would help you, but I can't think of any, so I'll get to the point and keep it short and simple.**

**I love you Harry, I have for years and I always will. I know you can do this. But if you start to feel overwhelmed or uncertain, look up and know that wherever you are, whatever you're doing, I am thinking of you and loving you. I will be waiting her for you to come back and finish what we started.**

**I love you, take care, **

**Ginny**

He read the letter twice, a pleasant warmth spread throughout him and an intense longing washed over him.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked, noticing the look on his friend's face. "What's that?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Harry muttered. He knew he would always remember what she had written to him and he couldn't take the chance of the letter falling into the wrong hands, so he took out his wand and set the paper on fire, watching it curl and disappear.

"Secret letter?" Hermione asked.

"You could say that."

"What did Lupin want to talk to you about?" Ron asked.

Harry reached into his pocket to pull out the picture. When he did, a strand of small gold and silver beads slid out and clattered to the floor.

Ron reached down and picked them up, "What're these?"

Harry snatched them back, "A good luck charm."

"Since when do you believe in good luck charms?"

"Since now."

Hermione smiled knowingly, "Leave him alone, Ron."

"They look like the beads that Ginny wore in the wedding, oh geez, Harry."

Harry snorted, "This coming from the guy who kept a quill Hermione lent him fourth year because she had been chewing on it."

"You said you lost that quill," Hermione gasped.

Ron turned red from the tips of his ears to the collar of his shirt, "I did."

"No he didn't," Harry said. "It's probably still in his trunk."

"That is so sweet," Hermione leaned over and kissed him.

"Yeah, well," Ron went from embarrassed to pleased. "I can be sweet sometimes."

"I'd like to see that."

Harry rolled his eyes, still not sure if their relationship was going to make this trip more entertaining or more uncomfortable, but he was glad they were there.

* * *

**AN:**This is the end, this story is officially finished. Thank you for stopping by to read and review it, I really appreciate it! 

Sorry for the delay in getting this up, I've been having some major computer issues and, for reasons I don't understand, this was the most difficult story I've ever written. I never meant for this to be a long story that went into the search for the horcruxes, it was just going to be some stolen moments that brought people together. I think the reason it was so difficult to write is because I am tinkering with some beloved characters with serious fans. I have taken some liberties, but I don't think I've said or done anything to upset anyone.

Thanks for the awesome reviews, they really do mean a lot to me. I have started my next story, which I personally think is better than this one, and hope to have it posted soon.

Thank you!

Failte


End file.
